El Príncipe Italiano
by Sarita Li
Summary: El príncipe Darien Chiba necesitaba casarse y había encontrado a la novia perfecta. Serena Watson aceptó la proposición del príncipe sólo para ayudar a su hermana. Pero en cuanto tuvo en el dedo el anillo de bodas, empezó a descubrir sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertence, es de la autora Susan Stephens y los personajes tampoco son mios, algunos de la autora y otros de Naoko Takeuchi

**Capitulo 1**

El príncipe Darien Chiba de Ferrara entrecerró los ojos, pensativo mientras seguía mirando fijamente al escenario.

—Ella lo hará.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dice, señor?

No hubo emoción en aquella pregunta. El hom bre sentado al lado del príncipe en la mesa presi dencial en aquel lujoso baile de verano controló la expresión. Delgado y un poco pálido, para Marco Romagnoli habría sido muy difícil poner mala cara al futuro heredero de la corona.

—He dicho que ella lo hará —repitió el príncipe impaciente, girándose para poder mirar a su ayuda de cámara—. Has examinado todas las mu jeres en edad casadera antes que yo; incluso hubo una vez que fracasaste al intentar tentarme con una. Me gusta el aspecto de esa chica.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el escenario, Darien supo que en ella había algo más aparte de aquel impresionante aspecto. Aquella chica po seía una energía increíble, una energía que sobresalía en aquel escenario y que le golpeaba directa mente en el pecho.

Todo lo que le podía ofrecer era un estricto trato de negocios, pero... él sonrió sensualmente. Visto desde fuera, quizá no fuese tan mala idea mezclar negocios con placer.

— ¿Está usted seguro, Alteza? —murmuró Marco Romagnoli, teniendo cuidado de no alarmar a sus compañeros de mesa.

— ¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo tan serio como mi futura esposa? —Susurró fuertemente Darien—. Parece divertida.

— ¿Divertida, señor? —Marco Romagnoli siguió la mirada de su gobernante—. ¿Está hablando de la cantante del grupo de música?

— ¿Le encuentras algo malo? —preguntó el prín cipe mirándolo de forma desafiante.

—No, señor —contestó Marco con precaución—, pero si me permite hacerle una pregunta imperti nente...

—Pregúntame —le animó Darien. La fir meza de su boca indicaba que todo aquello empe zaba a divertirle, sobre todo al intuir lo que Marco estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué hará ella exactamente, señor? Es dema siado...

— ¿Atractiva? ¿Rubia? ¿Llamativa? ¿Qué? —dijo el príncipe acomodando sus piernas, parecía como si las tuviera entumecidas.

—Todo eso —sugirió Marco incómodo diri giendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el escenario. Allí, Serena Watson estaba interpretando su tercer número musical y ya había conseguido que toda la concurrencia comiera de su mano—. Puedo ver que una mujer joven así puede conseguir cierta atracción para... —Marco Romagnoli se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa, parecía que tenía di ficultades para tragar.

— ¡Vamos! Acaba con lo que tengas que decir —le incitó el príncipe cada vez más divertido.

Tomándose unos segundos para pensar cómo enfocar su punto de vista, el aristócrata respondió cuidadosamente.

—Bueno, señor, puedo ver que es muy guapa y muy adecuada para ciertas actividades, pero estoy seguro de que no estará pensando que...

— ¿Te refieres a que debería acostarme con ella, no casarme con ella? —sugirió Darien seca mente. Estaba mirando fijamente a Emily, que te nía el micrófono entre las manos mientras cantaba una balada muy sensual.

—No podría haberlo explicado mejor, señor. En mi opinión una relación así crearía más problemas y no resolvería ninguno.

—No estoy de acuerdo —apuntó el Príncipe de Ferrara—, y nada de lo que me puedas decir me convencerá de que cualquiera de las chicas que buscaste para mí, harían su papel mejor que ésta; o al menos, sin causar problemas...Hizo una pausa y siguió mirando hacia el esce nario un rato.

—Como mi intención no es romper ningún cora zón, Mario —continuó diciendo—, ésta es la solu ción perfecta. Quiero un compromiso claro, sin mentiras, una prometida lo antes posible.

— ¿Lo antes posible, señor?

Darien se giró para poder contestarle.

—Lo sé —dijo él inclinándose para que nadie más pudiera oírle—. Estás pensando en todo lo que conlleva anunciar una cosa así, pero no espero menos de ti, mi viejo amigo.

Aquel hombre se quedó mirando con preocu pación al Príncipe. Aunque desempeñase el papel profesional de consejero, Marco Romagnoli había conocido a Darien desde el día en que nació y era considerado como miembro honorable más de la familia real.

—No me gustaría ver a nadie aprovecharse de la situación, señor —dijo con preocupación.

—Me preocuparé personalmente de que nin guna de las partes implicadas en mi plan se apro veche de nada —le aseguró Darien—. Gracias a la legislación arcaica de nuestro país, no puedo pensar en una solución mejor para nuestro pro blema de sucesión. Si el deseo de mi padre es abdicar y retirarse, yo debo casarme inmediata mente. Creo que es obvio que esta joven tiene carácter. Cuando le ponga una proposición encima de la mesa, se dará cuenta de la cantidad de ventajas que una unión así nos puede proporcionar a ambos.

—Sí, señor —acordó Marco un poco reticente, mientras Serena comenzaba un número de música ranchera.

—Ya he visto suficiente, Marco —dijo el Prín cipe, reclamando la atención de su acompañante—. Por favor, avisa a la joven de que Darien Chiba desea hablar con ella después de su actuación, sin formalidades ni títulos —le avisó—. Si pregunta, simplemente dile que tengo una proposición que hacerle. Y no olvides preguntarle su nombre —aña dió mientras Marco Romagnoli se ponía de pie.

Después del espectáculo, Serena Watson, la cantante del grupo, se enzarzó en una tensa discu sión por teléfono con su hermana gemela Mi na.

—Bueno, ¿cómo tratas con ellos? —preguntó, mientras sujetaba el auricular con el hombro para así poder abrir un enorme bote de crema limpia dora.

— ¿A quién te refieres? —exclamó Mina entre estornudos.

—A los pesados.

Los síntomas del catarro de verano que tenía Mina se disolvieron entre carcajadas. — ¿Los pesados?

—No finjas no saber de qué estoy hablando —in sistió Serena lanzando otra mirada de preocupa ción hacia la puerta del camerino.

—No sabía que hubiera tantos pesados —dijo Mina recelosa.

—Bueno, pues te puedo asegurar que los hay —volvió a insistir Serena—. ¿De qué otra forma lla marías a un caballero que se ha auto invitado al ca merino y que no acepta un no como respuesta?

—Depende de quién se trate, supongo —dijo Mi na volviendo a estornudar—. Simplemente, pri mero te fijas bien en él y luego decides.

— ¡Ni hablar! Esto nunca formó parte de nuestro acuerdo.

—Si se parece a Herman Monster, mándalo a paseo, pero si se trata de un bombón, pídele el nú mero de teléfono para luego dármelo; nunca se daría cuenta de la diferencia. Si ni siquiera nos pueden distinguir mamá y papá, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer un desconocido? ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Mira, me tengo que ir —dijo Serena muy se ria—. Le dije al mensajero que no quiero ver a na die que no conozco; bueno, pues no se da por ven cido.

— ¿Que ha mandado a alguien primero? —le inte rrumpió Mina emocionada—. Parece intere sante, quizá sea alguien importante.

—Lo dudo —comentó Serena mientras se miraba en el espejo para quitarse las pestañas postizas—. Cuando le he dicho que no vería a nadie, el hom bre ha murmurado algo sobre que el príncipe se iba a decepcionar.

—Serena, ¡eres tonta! —exclamó Mina con la nariz taponada—. Discos el Príncipe es la compa ñía discográfica con la que mi banda está soñando firmar un contrato y ¡tú le has dicho que no!

—Puedo decirle a uno de los chicos que hable con él —sugirió Serena esperanzada—. Después de todo, La Banda de Mina está compuesta por cinco chicos.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Gritó Mina—. Lo pri mero es que ahora estarán todos en el pub y, se gundo: ¿piensas en serio que voy a dejarlos discu tir sobre negocios sin estar yo delante?

—Me habrías ayudado si me hubieras avisado de que esto podría pasar —protestó Serena razona blemente—. Me tengo que ir —concluyó apresurada mientras alguien golpeaba en la puerta—. Sea quien sea, no parece que se dé por vencido.

Serena colgó el teléfono, terminó de limpiarse la cara con una toallita y se puso de pie.

— ¡Ya voy! —dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Aquello había sido la mayor locura que había hecho en su vida, pensó Serena girando el pica porte.

— ¿Hola? ¿Señorita Watson? ¿Está usted ahí? —dijo una voz con acento italiano.

Ella abrió la puerta finalmente.

—Pase, póngase cómodo mientras yo me cam bio de ropa —le dijo y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

—Gracias, señorita Watson —contestó la voz—. Por favor, tómese su tiempo, no quiero molestarla.

En aquella voz se notaba una autoridad que hizo que a Serena se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —dijo ella detrás del biombo.

—Eso espero.

La respuesta denotaba una confianza suprema.

Ella tomó aire e intentó ver a su interlocutor a través de un agujerito en el biombo, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una chaqueta negra de esmoquin y una bufanda blanca de seda enrollada en una fi gura muy alta. Se trataba de un hombre con el pelo engominado de forma inmaculada.

—Lo siento, señor...

—Chiba —contestó.

—Señor Chiba —empezó a decir Serena, ali viada por poder protegerse detrás del biombo—, siento no haber ofrecido al caballero que trabaja para usted un recibimiento más caluroso.

— ¿De verdad? No me ha dicho nada.

—Tengo entendido que le gustaría discutir la posibilidad de firmar un contrato con la banda —dijo ella con cuidado.

Hubo una pausa, Serena se quedó sorprendida de no oír respuesta alguna.

—Usted trabaja para Discos Príncipe, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con el tono más profesional que pudo.

— ¿Cree que sería posible que saliera de ahí para poder discutir esto en persona?

Aquello era una sugerencia razonable, pero Serena se había quitado todo el maquillaje y su as pecto no tenía nada que ver con la apariencia y el estilo que solía tener Mina.

—Sé que le puede parecer una grosería, después de haberse molestado en venir a verme a mí ca merino, pero esta noche estoy especialmente can sada, ¿cree que podríamos hablar mañana? —dijo ella. Al día siguiente Mina ya estaría mucho mejor y podría volver al trabajo.

— ¿Mañana al mediodía, a las tres?

—Está bien —se oyó a sí misma decir—, pero no aquí.

—Donde usted diga.

A Serena se le ocurrieron varias posibilidades.

— ¿Podríamos vernos en el norte de Londres? —sus padres habían insistido mucho a Mina en que si no se recuperaba, al día siguiente tendría que ir a su casa a pasar unos días.

—No veo por qué no.

El hombre deslizó su mano bronceada hasta el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para sacar su agenda y escribió, con su carísimo bolígrafo de oro, unas notas en una de las hojas. Miró a su al rededor y vio un traje de chaqueta negro muy ele gante colgado de una percha; estaba seguro de que era un Armani. También le sorprendió ver un bolso de marca apoyado en una silla.

— ¿Señor Chiba? —Él se giró para volver a mi rar hacia el biombo—. ¿Sigue usted ahí? Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Darien notó satisfecho cierta ansiedad en su voz. Parecía que aquello era importante para ella.

—Sólo con una condición —apuntó él hablando como si fuera un alto ejecutivo de una compañía discográfica.

—Dígame.

—Que cene conmigo después de la reunión —Darien se sorprendió al notar un nudo de ex citación mientras esperaba su respuesta—. Tendrá preguntas que hacerme y me temo que hay mu chas cosas que tendremos que discutir —añadió sa tisfecho con el papel que estaba interpretando

Serena permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Mina estaría mucho mejor al día siguiente y estaba segura que su hermana estaría encantada de cenar con él.

—Está bien —confirmó Serena—. Se lo haré saber al resto de los miembros de la banda.

— ¡No! —casi gritó él—. Solamente necesito hablar con una persona y... la he elegido a usted, se ñorita Watson. ¿Sigue interesada en seguir con el asunto?

—Por supuesto que sigo interesada —volvió a confirmar ella.

—Estupendo. Aquí le dejo mi teléfono. Llámeme mañana a primera hora y deje a mi secreta ria la dirección de nuestro encuentro.

—Muy bien.

—Hasta mañana, señorita Watson.

—Hasta mañana, señor Chiba.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Aquel hombre podría ser un monstruo; no había podido verle la cara, pero su instinto femenino y su cuerpo le decían todo lo contrario. Se había quedado con la sensa ción de que una especie de gladiador romano in creíblemente atractivo había concertado una cita sexual con ella para al día siguiente.

Una vez sola, necesitó unos minutos para recu perar el equilibrio. Era como si una poderosa fuerza acabara de abandonar su camerino.

Al día siguiente, Serena había cancelado todas sus citas de la semana y había llevado a su her mana hasta la casa de sus padres. Acababa de aparcar delante de la puerta.

—Este hombre es diferente a todos los demás.

Creo que sería un serio error si lo subestimaras, Mina —dijo Serena intentando que su gemela viera la realidad.

—Realmente, te quedaste muy impresionada, ¿verdad? —contestó Mina mirando a su her mana.

—Ni siquiera le vi la cara —dijo Serena a la de fensiva —, y no cambies de tema. Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

Después de liderar aquella banda de música durante algunos años, una respetada profesora japo nés de violín se había fijado en Mina.

—Solamente necesito un contrato de un año —dijo convencida—. Luego quiero empezar mi ca rrera como violinista.

Serena frunció el ceño, quería ayudar a su her mana.

— ¿Estás segura de que en Discos el Príncipe es tarían dispuestos a eso? Ten cuidado, porque po drían demandarte si los dejas a mitad de contrato.

—No tendrían ningún problema en remplazarme, los chicos son estupendos.

—Esto no me gusta nada —dijo Serena con fran queza—. No sé si vas a ganar algo con todo esto.

—Dinero, espero —contestó Mina esperan zada.

— ¿Tendrás tiempo suficiente como para cum plir un contrato con un hombre como el señor Chiba y poder estudiar violín con una profesora tan estricta y metódica como la profesora Kaiō?

—No será por mucho tiempo —insistió Mi na—. Podré hacerlo.

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar, su her mana se bajó del coche.

—No seas tonta —dijo Serena cuando alcanzó a Mina frente a la puerta principal—. Cuanto más éxito tenga la banda, más difícil te va a ser seguir adelante con tu plan —al ver la expresión de su ge mela, Serena se calló y la abrazó—. Sé que te quie res comprar ese violín que vimos en Heidelberg.

—A veces pienso que todo no es más que un es túpido sueño...

—Bueno, no sé mucho sobre violines, pero sí sé lo dulce y emocionante que es el sonido que pro duces con ese viejo instrumento.

La puerta se abrió frente a ellas.

— ¡Chicas! —dijo su madre al verlas.

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta del olor a bizcocho recién hecho que reinaba en la casa.

—Pareces cansada, Mina —dijo su madre sua vemente tomándola del brazo—. Lo que necesitas es mucha vitamina C, mucho reposo y una taza de té.

— ¡Papá! La hora del té —gritó Serena.

Cuando el señor Watson apareció, abrazó a sus hijas. Luego entraron en la cocina.

Una vez allí, toda la familia empezó a discutir la situación.

—Para ti sería muy fácil, Serena —le dijo su ma dre, después de que Mina les hubiera expli cado que con el contrato discográfico ganaría su ficiente dinero como para conseguir que su sueño de convertirse en violinista se cumpliera definiti vamente—. Tú eres menos emocional que tu her mana y conseguirías un contrato mejor, con con diciones más ventajosas para Mina. Podrías estar presente en las negociaciones.

Serena se quedó sorprendida ante aquel voto de confianza. No había ninguna duda de que ella sería capaz de conseguir un buen trato con Darien Chiba, pero su preocupación principal radicaba en la forma en la que su corazón se sentía ante la idea de encontrarse con él en aquella pequeña casa.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás de acuerdo con esto, Serena? ¿Serena?

La preocupación de su padre sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto, papá. Déjenmelo a mí —insistió ella firmemente—. Puedo hacerme cargo del señor Chiba

— ¡Es italiano! —exclamó su madre—. Qué emo cionante, ¿Y cuándo dices que viene?

—Por lo que parece, ahora mismo —dijo su pa dre mirando por la ventana.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero que les guste, estaré subiendo los capítulos en el transcurso de la semana, cualquier sugerencia, critica es bienvenida.


	2. Chapter 2

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

¡Oh, no! —soltó Mina mirando con pánico a su hermana.

—Mamá, quédate arriba hasta que se haya ido —sugirió Serena—. Te avisaré cuando no haya peligro. Papá, actúa con normalidad.

—Sí, cariño —dijo su madre intercambiando miradas con su marido.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Serena—. No voy a acceder a nada sin el consentimiento de Mina.

Antes de separarse, las hermanas se asomaron discretamente a través de las cortinas para poder ver a su visitante.

— ¡Madre mía! —murmuró Serena viendo aquella figura alta y morena salir de un deportivo negro.

—Dijiste Herman Monster —la acusó Mina.

—Dije que podría serlo, nunca le vi la cara —la corrigió Serena.

Darien dudó unos instantes y volvió a mirar el papel con la dirección que le había dado su secretaria

No estaba acostumbrado a acudir a citas en do micilios particulares y en aquel momento se veía frente a una casa de clase media. Para alguien acostumbrado a moverse entre palacios, embaja das o suites presidenciales de hoteles de lujo, aquel modesto barrio era toda una novedad. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no aceptara sus condiciones directamente, pero a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado era a tener que negociar con alguien que se escondía detrás de unas cortinas.

Sonrió ligeramente divertido.

—Es guapísimo —murmuró Mina—. ¡Madre mía!

—Ten cuidado, te va a ver —dijo Serena con prisa apartándola de la ventana.

—Y, ¿tu maquillaje? —exclamó Mina.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Que no llevas nada puesto —dijo Mina con preocupación.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —dijo Serena con firmeza—. Todo saldrá bien. No os preocupéis por mí.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Mina.

—Seguro —contestó ella esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo le temblaban las manos.

—Id a arreglaros un poco —dijo el señor Watson amablemente—. Yo abriré la puerta y lo entretendré hasta que estéis listas.

— ¡Eres un ángel! —le dijo Serena poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Serena llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris y unas sandalias marrones sin tacón. Su larga melena rubia la llevaba recogida de forma informal con un bonito pasador.

Mina, en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se las arregló para pintarse las pestañas, ponerse colorete y calzarse unos zapatos de plataforma.

Serena pensó que no habría duda. El señor Chiba, en cuanto las viera, sabría que Mina era la mujer que vio actuando.

—Tranquilidad, todo saldrá bien —se dijo Serena en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

— ¡Chicas! Tenéis visita.

—Ya bajamos, papá —dijo Serena esperando que en su voz se reflejara más seguridad de la que sentía.

Se encontró con una cara perfecta. Tenía el pelo espeso y negro, un poco más largo a como acostumbraban a llevarlo los hombres ingleses. Serena apartó la mirada para no parecer maleducada, aunque antes se fijó en unos labios indecentemente bien formados.

Darien vio a las dos hermanas frente a él, una detrás de la otra.

— ¿Señorita Watson? —murmuró él.

Mina extendió la mano rápidamente hacia él.

—Encantada de verlo, Signor Chiba —dijo ella suspirando de forma inaudible cuando él se llevó su mano a los labios.

—Igualmente —contestó con una voz tan cálida como los rayos del sol que habían bronceado su piel—. Pero, discúlpeme, es a la otra señorita Watson a quien he venido a ver.

— ¿La otra señorita Watson? —preguntó Mina desconcertada mirando hacia su hermana, que permanecía rígida, de pie, deseando que se la comiese la tierra.

—Sí —contestó Darien en tono divertido—. Usted fue la que me invitó —dijo mirando fija mente a Serena.

Aquella sorpresa dejó a ambas hermanas sin habla y, durante unos segundos, ninguna se movió ni dijo nada. Si sus propios padres eran in capaces de distinguirlas, ¿cómo lo había podido hacer el Signor Chiba? Serena suspiró aliviada cuando vio a su madre entrar en la ha bitación.

—Señor Chiba, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros.

—El placer es mío, se lo aseguro —contestó Darien haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza de forma elegante y respetuosa hacia la se ñora Watson.

—Ya veo que ha conocido a mis hijas —comentó mirándolas—. ¿Ha oído tocar ya a Mina? —preguntó sin poder contenerse—. El violín —le explicó cuando lo vio confuso—. Con su interpretación del concierto de Brahms ganó un concurso.

— ¿El violín? —exclamó de forma educada. En su mente empezaron a agolparse una oleada de pensamientos. Volvió a mirar a la chica a la que su madre había llamado Mina. Aquella ropa provocativa y el maquillaje tan extravagante que llevaba puesto en la cara, le hacían parecer una chica del mundo del espectáculo, aunque aparentemente era una virtuosa del violín. Entonces, su mirada se fijó en la fresca belleza que había ido a ver, un ángel de mejillas sonrosadas y con unos ojos azules increíble. ¿Dónde diablos se estaba metiendo? No podía dejar de mirarla, pero las protestas de la otra hermana lo distrajeron.

— ¡Mamá! Por favor —dijo Mina mirando a Serena para que la ayudara—. El Signor Chiba no quiere escucharme ahora. Serena, di algo.

—Serena —murmuró Darien.

—Serena le contará todo acerca del maravilloso talento que tiene Mina, señor Chiba.

— ¡Mamá! —interrumpió Serena suavemente—. Me imagino que el señor Chiba no tiene mucho tiempo. Ha venido hasta aquí para hablar de un contrato discográfico con La Banda de Mina; estoy segura de que habrá otras ocasiones para que pueda escucharla tocar el violín.

— ¡Oh!... —la señora Watson dudó unos instantes, mirando alternativamente a sus hijas.

—Pero fue a ti a quien escuché cantando anoche —dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo mirando fija mente a Serena.

—Serena me sustituyó porque yo me resfrié y perdí la voz —confesó Mina—. Nunca nadie nos había distinguido.

—Ya veo —dijo Darien asintiendo con la cabeza mientras estudiaba la cara de Serena. La habría distinguido en cualquier parte, incluso si hubieran tenido cinco hermanas idénticas a ella frente a él.

Serena hizo esfuerzos por aguantarle la mirada, pero aquel hombre la estaba desequilibrando de una forma extraña.

—Para mí cantar es solamente un hobby —empezó a explicarle—. Mina es toda una profesional.

—Posiblemente —murmuró Darien. La forma en la que cantaba Serena no le podía impor tar menos.

Siguió mirándola fijamente, llenando sus ojos y su cabeza con la cara y el cuerpo de una mujer que deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra. Serena Watson era todo lo que quería... todo lo que necesitaba para poner su plan en funcionamiento. Solamente apartó la mirada de ella cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Yo contestaré —se oyó que decía el padre de Serena.

— ¿Quiere sentarse, señor Chiba? —Dijo la señora Watson un tanto incómoda—. Mina, por favor, tráenos la bandeja con el té.

— ¿No os importa si yo...? —exclamó Mina pasándose la mano por la frente.

—Todavía tienes mucha fiebre, deberías irte a la cama —observó Serena tomando a su hermana por el brazo—. Nunca te pondrás buena si no descansas. La acompañaré hasta su cuarto —dijo girán dose hacia su madre—. Si me disculpa, señor Chiba —añadió mirando a Darien—. Ahora mismo bajo y sirvo el té —prometió mientras salía con su hermana del salón.

—No hace falta.

La voz de Darien paralizó a Serena.

—No irá a... —empezó a decir ella rápidamente—. Bueno, aún no hemos discutido nada sobre el contrato.

—Serena —murmuró Mina débilmente—, creo que debería...

—Por supuesto —contestó Serena, rodeando la cintura de su hermana con el brazo—. Te voy a meter en la cama.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —se ofreció Darien.

—No es necesario, gracias —dijo Serena dándose prisa con Mina.

—Serena tiene razón, señor Chiba —murmuró Mina desfallecida—. Me encontraré mucho mejor después de haber descansado un rato. Tengo total confianza en mi hermana, cualquier cosa que quiera proponerme, puede proponérselo a mi hermana.

Darien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Tengo la sensación de que su hermana va a encontrar mi propuesta irresistible, señorita Watson.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Chiba —contestó Mina mientras se alejaba.

También es muy guapa, pensó Darien desapasionadamente. Era como una copia de su hermana Serena, pero él no sentía ninguna atracción por ella. Ninguna en absoluto.

—Lo arreglarás todo, ¿verdad, Serena? —preguntó Mina preocupada mientras subían las escaleras.

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado? —Nunca —contestó Mina suavemente girándose para darle un beso a su hermana.

Cuando Serena regresó al salón, se encontró a Darien sentado confortablemente en el sofá charlando animadamente con su madre; pero en el momento en que entró en la habitación, él se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

— ¿Tú te ocupas de todos los asuntos de tu hermana?

—Bueno, no del todo —contestó prudentemente.

— ¿De los contratos solamente? —insistió él un tanto divertido.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se sentía como un pajarito dentro de una jaula.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, señor Chiba...

—Por favor, llámame Darien —dijo él.

El cuerpo de Serena vibró ante aquel reto masculino.

—Estoy segura que está usted muy ocupado, señor Chiba —dijo ella intentando parecer profesional e intentando controlarse el corazón dentro del pecho—. Estamos aquí para discutir sobre el contrato de Mina.

—Correcto —afirmó él.

Su voz se apoderó de los sentidos de Serena. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple voz tuviera aquel efecto?

—Creo que nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, señorita Watson, mucho más de lo que yo había previsto en un principio. Enviaré un coche para que la venga a buscar a las ocho esta noche —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero se quedará a tomar el té, ¿verdad, señor Chiba?

—No —Serena prácticamente gritó a su madre—. Lo siento, pero el señor Chiba debe de tener otros compromisos —dijo esperando que la desesperación no se reflejase en sus palabras—. Suficiente es que esta noche pueda hacer un hueco en su tiempo para poder hablar sobre el futuro de Mina, mamá.

—Hasta esta noche, señorita Watson.

—Señor Chiba... —contestó ella con la misma formalidad.

—Darien —apuntó él rápidamente.

Serena notó que su mirada le recorría el cuerpo y sintió una sensación deliciosa, pero pronto se puso en guardia. Él se acercó, la tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios. El contactó fue muy tenue, pero suficiente para que ella sintiera una corriente eléctrica por las venas.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se lo quedó mirando hasta que se metió en el coche.

¿Sería algo físico?, se preguntó Serena mientras veía una figura inconfundible emerger de la entrada principal de aquel hotel en el preciso momento en que la limusina en la que iba aparcaba delante de la fachada del edificio.

Nada sobre Darien Chiba podría sorprenderla, pensó Serena mientras él saludaba al conductor que había ido a recogerla y que, en aquel momento, estaba abriendo la puerta del coche. Se notó la boca seca.

—Bienvenida, señorita Watson —dijo él alargándole una mano para ayudarla a salir de la limusina.

Ella sintió una sensación de pánico cuando aquellos dedos tocaron su piel.

—Por favor, llámeme Serena —consiguió decir ella.

Un calor se extendió por su brazo hasta su cerebro. Serena pensó que debería haberse puesto un traje protector anti hombres.

—Debo disculparme por no haber ido yo mismo a recogerte en persona —dijo Darien, dejándole pasar primero al vestíbulo del hotel—, pero había asuntos de Estado que estaba forzado a atender inmediatamente.

— ¿Asuntos de Estado? —repitió Serena con cu riosidad, pero era difícil concentrarse en la conversación teniéndolo tan cerca.

Serena vio un grupo de periodistas con cámaras y micrófonos revoloteando por el vestíbulo y pensó que habría alguna celebridad hospedada en el hotel, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella gente los estaba siguiendo a ellos; entonces sonrió confusa.

—Debe de ser una noche tranquila para ellos —sugirió ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah!, los periodistas —dijo él como si se acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia—. Lo siento, me he acostumbrado tanto a ellos que ya ni los veo.

Serena dio por sentado que en todos los grandes hoteles habría un grupo de periodistas a la espera de fotografiar distintas celebridades.

—Supongo que tendrán que entretenerse hasta que encuentren a alguien importante.

— ¿Importante? —exclamó él girándose para mirarle.

—Sí, grandes personalidades, gente del espectáculo, esa clase de cosas.

Él presionó los labios y sonrió de forma irónica, sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado. Deben de aburrirse tremendamente.

Pero no solamente eran los fotógrafos; Serena se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba a Darien mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo de la recepción del hotel.

No le extrañaba; aquel hombre era impresionantemente guapo. Llevaba puesto un traje que le quedaba impecable, la camisa azul claro le favorecía enormemente y contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Ella suspiró y se dijo que aquello era una cita de negocios, no una privada.

Se introdujeron en un ascensor, lujoso y lleno de espejos. El marcó una combinación de varios números en un panel y las pesadas puertas se cerraron. Ella dedujo que solamente clientes exclusivos tendrían acceso a aquel servicio.

—Todavía no me has contestado a mi pregunta —dijo de repente ella.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir una cena ligera para luego.

Darien supo que tendría que lidiar la situación con mucho cuidado. No podía permitir que aquello se le escapara de las manos. Solamente tendría que conseguir que Serena firmara el contrato que le habían hecho sus abogados, pero aquella mujer tenía un extraño efecto en él.

—Así nos concentraremos mejor en lo nuestro —añadió Darien.

—Antes has dicho algo sobre asuntos de Estado —volvió a insistir Serena—. ¿Qué es esto?

En el momento en que Serena tomó la muñeca de Darien, ella supo que había cometido un grave error. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella asaltando a un hombre desconocido en un ascensor, señalando el enorme anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo? Y ¿por qué él estaba permitiendo que ella siguiera agarrándolo? Ella pestañeó, se recompuso y retiró la mano rápidamente.

—Es el escudo de mi familia —contestó él—. ¿Satisface eso tu curiosidad? —Hizo una pausa—. Ya hemos llegado, éste es nuestro piso —dijo cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo, pero era difícil averiguar de qué se trataba, sobre todo cuando la atención de Serena estaba concentrada en oler el perfume de Darien, una fragancia afrutada de lo más sugerente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él hizo un gesto para que ella saliera primero. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía decepcionada. ¿Quizá porque él no la había atrapado en la intimidad de aquel ascensor, parando la maquinaria entre pisos durante un largo rato mientras...?

—Serena, ¿me has oído?

Ella volvió en sí para darse cuenta de que se habían introducido en una suite enorme.

—Lo siento.

—Digo que si quieres una copa de champán.

— ¡Oh! No, gracias. Un zumo de naranja será suficiente mientras hablamos de negocios.

—Y luego, querrás champán.

—Yo no he dicho eso... Darien —contestó ella—. Cuando terminemos con los negocios me iré a casa.

—Lo que quieras —acordó eventualmente—. No pretendo enredarme con abogados en mi tiempo libre.

Ella se sintió decepcionada por segunda vez. Debería de estar bajo los efectos de la anestesia para no darse cuenta de que Darien Chiba era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y deseable. Serena se dijo a sí misma firmemente que era hora de apretarse el cinturón de castidad y de concentrarse en los negocios.

Se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba cuando él se dio la vuelta para servir los zumos de naranja. Tendría que mantener la cabeza fría; después de todo, sólo se trataba de negocios.

* * *

><p>NA

Hola otra vez, lo prometido es deuda, ¿cómo les pareció?, ¿será que Darien si va a ayudar a Mina con algún contrato? o que tipo de contarto sera? Y Serena será capaz de mantener su cabeza fría para realizar los negocios con el Signor Chiba?.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han colocado esta historia en alerta y en favoritos, también a las personas que dejaron review (paolac78, Vampirita17, karly15).

Creo que actualizaré los miércoles y los fines de semana, puede que me adelante (o me atrase) pero no dejaré la historia.

Cualquier inquietud, sugerencia, critica es bienvenida. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Serena dejó el bolso sobre una cómoda que tenía la parte superior de mármol y respiró profundamente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La habitación de aquel hotel estaba decorada de forma suntuosa en estilo inglés basándose en una sinfonía de sedas, cachemiras y damascos. Las dimensiones de aquella suite eran enormes; de hecho, Serena pensó que la totalidad de la casa de sus padres podría entrar en aquel salón donde estaban conversando.

—No es muy acogedor, ¿verdad?

Ella dio un respingo al escucharlo, aunque había sido poco más que un susurro.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo ella dándose la vuelta hacia él.

—La habitación —explicó Darien mirándola a los ojos mientras le ofrecía el zumo.

—Es muy...

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él dándose cuenta de cómo ella había evitado el contacto con él cuando había agarrado el vaso.

—Bueno —Serena estaba buscando las palabras correctas, no quería ofenderlo—. Se ha puesto mucho empeño en...

— ¿En condensar demasiadas cosas en una sola habitación para impresionar al turista? —concluyó él por ella, mirándola divertido por encima de su vaso mientras bebía.

—Bueno, sí—dijo ella sonriendo—. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Opino exactamente eso —los nervios estaban convirtiendo sus músculos faciales en algo impredecible y no paraba de sonreírle.

—Por qué no hablamos en algún sitio más... cómodo —sugirió Darien—. No te alarmes, mi dormitorio podría definirse de cualquier forma menos cómodo; mi despacho es mucho más acogedor.

—Está bien —dijo ella mientras Darien sacaba unos documentos de una cartera, aunque ella sólo se fijaba en lo morenas que tenía las manos.

— ¿Otra vez en las nubes?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te estoy diciendo que si me acompañas hasta mi despacho para poder empezar con nuestra reunión.

Su tono de voz era divertido y tolerante. Serena carraspeó e intentó controlarse. Tomó el bolso y lo siguió hasta una habitación pequeña, demasiado pequeña.

—Interesante —murmuró ella.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? —dijo él seña lando un sillón de cuero que estaba frente a un escritorio de caoba.

Ella vio cómo Darien se sentaba frente a ella. Parecía un tigre hambriento.

— ¿Quieres empezar? — invitó él.

Entrelazando las manos, Serena intentó concentrar su mente en el asunto.

—Bueno, como ya sabes, estoy aquí para asegurar que la banda de mi hermana consiga un buen contrato.

—Fundamentalmente por tu hermana.

—Bueno, por supuesto, pero...

—Según lo que me ha contado tu madre, Mina necesita el dinero para terminar sus estudios como violinista y para comprarse un violín muy especial, ¿verdad?

—En líneas generales, sí.

— ¿Qué más dirías que necesita? Quiero saber de qué estamos hablando.

—Bueno, cuando veas al grupo tocar lo sabrás. Son magníficos...

— ¿Sin ti? —la cortó bruscamente—. ¿Qué te parece si firmamos contigo como cantante?

—Me temo que mis obligaciones en el trabajo me lo impedirían...

—Por supuesto —volvió a interrumpirla—. Luego hablaremos de eso pero, de momento, pensemos que el contrato es para tu hermana. ¿Cómo pretende ella compaginar las obligaciones con la compañía discográfica y sus clases de violín?

—Estoy aquí para asegurar que cualquier con trato que ella firme le permitirá hacer ambas cosas, al menos por un año.

—Entonces, ¿dejaría la banda? —sugirió él interesado.

—Ella cumplirá todo lo que ponga el contrato —insistió Serena con firmeza—. Yo lo aseguro por ella.

—Y, ¿sacará suficiente tiempo para convertirse al mismo tiempo en una solista internacional de violín de primera fila? Lo dudo —dijo él mirándola de manera escéptica.

—Claramente no tienes experiencia de lo que significa luchar por conseguir algo —dijo Emily defendiendo a su hermana.

—Quizá tengas razón.

—Muchos artistas se ven forzados a conseguir diferentes trabajos para pagarse la universidad —continuó de forma apasionada, casi sin darse cuenta de que Darien asentía con la cabeza.

—No solamente músicos y artistas...

Pero Serena estaba tan turbada en su idea que no escuchó su comentario.

—Asumes directamente cosas sin tener ninguna prueba... —continuó ella diciendo apasionadamente.

—No me estás escuchando —le contestó Darien eventualmente—. No puedes saber lo que pienso si no me escuchas.

— ¡Pero si ya has decidido que ella no va a ser capaz de hacer ambas cosas! —Dijo ella sintién dose tan nerviosa como cuando hacía exámenes orales en la facultad—. Mina ahora mismo no se encuentra bien, pero en cuanto se mejore cumplirá con todo lo que ponga en el contrato.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Sí, yo lo digo —dijo Serena vehemente.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón —convino Darien tranquilamente—. Pero, ¿por qué diablos elige un grupo de música como camino para ganar dinero? ¿Por qué no busca otro trabajo? Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque Mina es músico, Darien. Eso es lo que ella es.

— ¿Una cantante?

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mina se gana la vida honestamente —continuó ella a la defensiva—. ¿Sería mejor que se diera por vencida, que renegara a todas sus ambiciones, simplemente para satisfacer los prejuicios de algunos individuos?

Darien se lo estaba pasando muy bien y levantó las manos justo en el momento en que al guien llamó a la puerta.

—Discúlpame Serena, será sólo un momento.

Cuando Darien se fue, Serena respiró hondo. Nadie antes le había hecho perder su tem peramento así. Abrió su bolso en busca de un pañuelo.

—Ven, Serena —dijo él desde la puerta—. La cena ha llegado.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo hurgando en el bolso en busca de sus llaves.

—Después de cenar —insistió Darien tomándole la mano.

Serena alzó los ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

—Vamos —repitió él suavemente.

Aquello era muy tentador. Quizá la cena la relajaría. Estaba allí por Mina y todavía no habían terminado de hablar sobre el contrato. Cenar era un acto civilizado, muchos tratos importantes se habían cerrado en comidas, cenas y desayunos. De hecho, ella lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones.

Cuando ella pasó al gran salón en el que habían estado antes, se quedó boquiabierta.

—Cuando dijiste una cena, me imaginé... —Serena estaba atónita frente a aquel despliegue.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —Preguntó Darien—. Yo tengo muchísima.

Ella intentó no alterarse viendo cómo él se comía una fresa bañada en chocolate; parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor a la fruta.

—Puedes comer todo lo que quieras mientras seguimos hablando —añadió él sonriendo.

Ella sintió que se despertaban todos sus sentidos. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

— ¿Una fresa? —le ofreció Darien de forma inocente.

—Gracias, ya me sirvo yo —consiguió decir ella al fin.

—Te noto tensa; relájate Serena.

—Estoy perfectamente relajada, gracias —contestó Serena mirando aquellos labios increíblemente bien esculpidos, aquella mandíbula cuadrada... sin mencionar aquel pecho que se escondía bajo aque lla chaqueta.

Ella, absorta en sus pensamientos, empezó a servirse y, sin darse cuenta, se puso una montaña de comida y sobre ella, una cucharada de ensalada de col.

—No creo que esa mezcla esté muy rica —dijo él mientras la observaba.

—No veo por qué no —contestó ella diciéndose a sí misma que se tenía que concentrar.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre, Darien le preguntó si le gustaba el chocolate.

—Me encanta, ¿por qué? —dijo ella con recelo.

Darien se encogió de hombros mientras destapaba un plato lleno de profiteroles. Sirvió algunos en un plato, los roció de salsa de chocolate, les puso nata por encima y se los ofreció a Serena.

— ¿Qué se dice? —bromeó divertido.

—Muchas gracias —contestó ella sonriendo.

—En Ferrara celebramos el festival del chocolate todos los años; se reparten toneladas de chocolate gratis por toda la ciudad. Hasta tenemos un museo del chocolate. Tienes que venir a verlo. Imagínate Serena, miles de kilos de delicioso chocolate transformados en obras de arte y cientos de artistas de todo el mundo compitiendo por obtener el premio al mejor diseño —le explicó mientras se disponía a servir el café con una elegante cafetera de plata. Se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Sin leche ni azúcar —dijo ella convencida de que él estaba intentando provocarla: chocolate, festivales...

Terminaron de cenar y volvieron al despacho. Él apagó algunas luces y puso un CD en el equipo de música.

Serena sonrió. Brahms. Le sorprendió que se acordara de lo que le había dicho su madre sobre el concurso de Mina.

Darien sirvió dos copas de champán. Le ofreció una a Serena y se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Te importa si me quito la chaqueta? —dijo él desabrochándose algunos botones de la camisa.

—En absoluto —contestó ella viendo cómo él se quitaba la chaqueta y los gemelos. Después, se remangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto unos musculosos antebrazos.

—Entonces, Serena —la desafió mirándola fijamente—, ¿aún crees que soy uno de esos individuos con prejuicios a los que antes te referías? Pues deja que te diga una cosa: no me importa nada lo que haga la gente siempre y cuando no le haga daño a los demás. Pero sí me importan los motivos, lo que a la gente le hace palpitar. Y a ti, ¿qué te hace palpitar, Serena?

Intentando poner su cerebro en movimiento, Serena solamente fue capaz de balbucir algunos sonidos.

—Abogada por el día —continuó él suavemente—, cantante en un bar por la noche. No hay nada de malo en eso, si eres capaz de aguantar el ritmo. Sobre todo si estabas ayudando a tu hermana. Pero lo que no ha estado bien es que quisieras engañarme, ¿por qué, Serena?

—Admito que las cosas se me fueron de las manos.

— ¿Realmente pensabas que no iba a tener en cuenta lo que ha pasado? —preguntó él en un tono más serio—. ¿Qué tipo de idiota te has pensado que soy?

El rostro de Serena se puso malva mientras intentaba disculparse.

—No sabía que tú eras... lo siento mucho. No pensé que...

Darien hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. Además, tú no eres la única que ha ocultado toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Primero, enfoquémonos en tu plan.

— ¿Mi plan?

—Tu plan de pretender que tú hermana cumpla con todo lo que antes hemos hablando.

— ¿La vas a ayudar o no?

—Sin mi ayuda, tu hermana nunca podría tocar el instrumento que parece que lleva en el corazón.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Serena impaciente.

Darien ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla.

—Quieres ayudar a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Quieres que toque ese instrumento que vio en aquella tienda en Heidelberg, ¿no es cierto?

Serena podía sentir que la sangre se le retiraba de la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó casi susurrando.

—Mi negocio depende de saber absolutamente todo antes de embarcarme en negociaciones —dijo tranquilamente—. Nunca dejo nada sin atar.

— ¿Por qué has dicho que mi hermana nunca podría tocar ese instrumento?

—Sin mi ayuda —le recordó él.

—No lo entiendo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Por favor, siéntate Serena.

—Creo que me debes antes una explicación.

—El instrumento que quiere tu hermana es una pieza de museo con un precio altísimo. Fue ex puesto por uno de los mejores instrumentistas...

— ¿Fue expuesto? —Preguntó Serena—. ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

—Porque ya no lo está —contestó él sencillamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que ha vuelto a un museo?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Entonces? —exclamó inquieta.

Darien no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a un punto por encima del hombro derecho de Serena.

Despacio, Serena se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron lo que tenían delante. Encima de una bonita silla descansaba un estuche de cuero abierto y a su lado, sobre dos cojines color crema, se podía ver un precioso violín.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo ella atónita mientras se dejaba caer, sentándose en el sillón.

Su corazón latía incontrolado, tuvo que volverse a girar para echarle otro vistazo, simplemente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

—Pero si me has dicho que era una pieza de museo, además, carísima. No lo entiendo.

—Todo tiene un precio, Serena —comentó Darien fríamente.

Él estaba esperando algo, pero ¿qué?, ¿A que ella dijera algo? Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, si su cuerpo estaba poseído por una fuerza incontrolable?

— ¿Lo has comprado? —preguntó ella finalmente.

—Lo he comprado —confirmó Darien.

— ¿Pero por qué diablos...?

—Porque era una oportunidad.

— ¿Una oportunidad? —Exclamó Serena incrédula—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Serena se restregaba las manos.

—Creo que tu hermana debería concentrarse en sus estudios de violín sin las distracciones que su pone trabajar con su grupo.

—Bueno, por supuesto —acordó Serena—. Pero, ¿cómo iba...?

Un gesto de Darien hizo que ella se detuviera.

—Deja que termine, por favor. Además, lo mejor sería que pudiera utilizar este violín en sus clases.

— ¿Antes o después de que le tocase la lotería? —preguntó Serena.

— ¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que estoy preparado para prestarle el violín a Mina... de forma permanente?

Se hizo un silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, Serena, ¿qué dices?

— ¿Qué tendría ella que hacer? —preguntó Serena con desconfianza.

— ¿Tu hermana? Nada en absoluto —Darien apretó la boca mientras esperaba que el cerebro de Serena procesara la sorpresa.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron aprensivos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tendría yo que hacer?

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien. Era lista, pero también vulnerable.

Él se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación. Necesitaba unos segundos para pensar. Abrió el armario donde tenía guardadas unas flores, un espectacular ramo que había encargado para cerrar su oferta. Cuando fue a tomarlo, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Se detuvo un segundo para considerar lo que debía hacer. Podía olvidarse de todo o continuar con aquella locura...

Se giró en dirección a Serena con aquel exótico ramo en la mano. Había verdadera esperanza en sus ojos y ternura en sus labios.

—Lo siento, Serena. Quería haberte dado esto antes.

Ella se quedó callada. Darien pensó que si ella aceptaba, él sería el hombre más afortunado de Ferrara... ¡del mundo entero!

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Serena, agradecida por poder esconder su ruborizada cara unos segundos entre aquellas flores—. Nunca he visto un ramo tan fabuloso —admitió ella.

—Por acceder a convertirte en mi esposa —dijo Darien suavemente.

Durante unos diez segundos, dio la sensación de que ninguno de los dos respiraba, pero luego Serena susurró algo.

— ¿Estás loco?

Darien sonrió y pensó que quizá ella tenía razón, pero treinta años de orgullo acumulado sugerían que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podría rechazar la oportunidad de convertirse en la Princesa de Ferrara.

—No, que yo sepa —contestó fríamente.

—Pues yo creo que debes estarlo.

—Te dije que tenía una proposición que hacerte, nunca lo he ocultado.

—Dijiste un contrato discográfico... para mi hermana —dijo apartando el ramo de flores.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguna empresa discográfica.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú asumiste directamente que yo era un ejecutivo y... permití que te lo creyeras.

—Ya veo —contestó Serena teniendo dificultades para respirar—. Y, ¿ahora qué?

—Tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero, creo que es hora de cerrar un trato.

Serena sintió cómo si le hubieran hecho una transfusión de hielo. Tenía veintiocho años y estaba soltera, y cuando su príncipe azul apareciese, quería algo más que un trato para sellar su unión; quería amor, pasión, ternura y un compromiso de por vida, no un arreglo cínico por conveniencia.

—Entonces, ¿quién demonios eres?

—El príncipe Darien Chiba de Ferrara —contestó él.

Ella tomó el ramo y se lo tiró a los brazos.

— ¡Toma tus malditas flores! Puede que mi hermana se encuentre en una posición vulnerable en estos momentos, pero deja que te diga una cosa, Darien: yo, no.

—Tú hermana ha sido la responsable de su situación.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarla? —soltó Serena enfadada y poniéndose de pie—. No tienes ni remota idea de lo duro que trabaja.

Darien se quedó un poco parado; nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había hablado en su vida de aquella manera tan furiosa.

Él se fijó en su pelo rubio, en su cara llena de vida y pasión. Era inteligente y tenía determinación. De pronto, sintió desesperadamente que quería convertir aquella pasión en algo que a ambos les pudiera producir más placer que discutir sobre su hermana.

¿Estaba enamorándose? ¿Podría ser aquello posible o ya estaba enamorado? Lo único que quería era abrazarla y besarla con pasión.

—Si me disculpas, voy a llamar al chofer para que venga a por ti —dijo él calmado, sin dejar asomar sus sentimientos—. Veo que ahora estás muy enfadada. Discutiremos esto mañana, cuando estés más calmada.

— ¡No pierdas tu tiempo! —gritó Serena a la defensiva.

—Con tu permiso —dijo Darien agachándose para recoger el ramo de flores del suelo—. Haré que le manden esto a tu madre.

—Haz lo que diablos quieras con las flores.

Mientras volvía a casa en la limusina, Serena pensaba que Mina nunca podría desarrollar todo su potencial sin ayuda económica, pero también pensaba que la solución no estaba en casarse con un extraño.

Frunció el ceño pensando en la prepotencia de la propuesta de Darien. Tenía que reconocer que, si controlaba la situación desde el principio, podría asegurar el futuro de Mina. Pero, en aquel momento, la bola estaba en el campo de Darien. Si hablaba en serio, se pondría en contacto con ella de nuevo con una proposición en firme. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena pensando en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola, otra vez, aqui está el tercer capítulo, que les pareció? se imaginaban la propuesta de Darien? Creen que Serena seguirá firme con su decisión?

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review, me han hecho muy feliz, me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, me avisan si ven alguna, tambien quiero decirles que FF me esta separando las palabras, trate de organizarla espero no haberme pasado alguna.

La próxima, prometo responder los reviews; especial saludo para Vampirita17, que sé que ha estado leyendo los capitulos, espero te haya gustado este.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

La familia de Serena se había sentado apiñada en un solo sofá frente a ella. Sus expresiones estaban teñidas de incredulidad.

—Entonces, todos iremos en el jet privado de Darien a Ferrara para la boda —concluyó Serena con calma.

Fue su madre la primera en recobrarse de la sorpresa. Primero miró el enorme ramo de flores que le había traído su hija y que había colocado junto a la ventana; luego se giró para mirar a Serena.

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Completamente, mamá.

—No —dijo Mina con decisión—. No puedo permitir que hagas esto por mí.

Mina tenía entre los brazos el precioso violín de sus sueños y Serena se sentía como si aquel viejo instrumento hubiera regresado por fin a su hogar.

—Créeme, sí puedes hacerlo —contestó firmemente, luego miró a su padre—. ¿Papá? ¿No te gustaría decir nada?

Su padre carraspeó mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

—Nunca he entendido de romances. Lo único que sé es que tu madre era perfecta para mí y por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ella aceptó y eso fue todo.

—No puedes aprobar esto, papá —exclamó Mina mirando de reojo el violín—. Serena no conoce de nada a ese Darien Chiba.

—Bueno, yo tampoco conocía muy bien a tu padre —apuntó la madre—. Además, Darien es un príncipe.

Mina suspiró y miró hacia arriba, mientras su padre se ponía de pie.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer si queremos ir a esa excursión la semana que viene.

—¿Excursión? —soltó Mina mientras veía a su padre salir del salón a toda prisa—. ¿Es que papá no se da cuenta de lo serio que es todo esto?

—Darien me ha ofrecido un contrato blindado —explicó Serena con calma—. Lo he leído muy detenidamente.

—¿Tu crees que pagará por todo lo que Mina necesite?

Mina miró atónita a su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¿De verdad hablas en serio? Serena puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hermana.

—Por supuesto, mamá, incluido el violín.

—¿Y la única manera de que el padre de Darien abdique es si él se casa contigo?

—Exactamente, mamá. ¿Te das cuenta? Nos necesitamos mutuamente.

Serena se acordó de la llamada telefónica que había recibido casi en el momento en que había regresado a su apartamento, después de la cita en el hotel. La táctica principal para convencerla había sido una suma considerable de dinero, una generosidad por encima de cualquier pronóstico, pero nada más. Darien no había mostrado ni una gota de sensibilidad o de entusiasmo. Había redactado una lista de compromisos que él garantizaba cumplir a cambio de su mano.

—Y todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con un extraño —estaba diciendo su hermana agitadamente.

—No seas así —contestó Serena suavemente e intentando concentrarse en lo que Mina le estaba diciendo.

Mina hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Creo que os habéis vuelto todos locos.

Serena no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con su hermana, pero al verla sostener el violín de aquella manera, se reafirmó en su decisión.

—El matrimonio solamente durará el tiempo necesario para que el padre de Darien abdique en su hijo. Eso es todo; luego el trato terminará. No empecéis a construir castillos en el aire...

—¡Castillos! —exclamó su madre dando palmaditas—. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Voy a conseguir que todo funcione, tengo que hacerlo —dijo Serena una vez a solas con Mina en su habitación—. No tengo nada que perder.

—¡Tienes todo que perder! —rebatió Mina apasionadamente—. Puedes enamorarte de Darien y luego qué.

—Tengo veintiocho años y, de momento, he conseguido evitar cualquier relación seria.

—Solamente porque eres una enferma de tu trabajo; además, nadie remotamente parecido a Darien se te había cruzado hasta ahora —le dijo Mina impaciente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si te enamoras de él? Es un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

—Lo que hace mucho más fácil mantener la relación en un nivel puramente profesional —apuntó Serena—. Seguro que es un hombre mimado, egoísta, desconsiderado y obsesivo; el tipo de hombre al que es fácil resistirse.

—¿Qué sucedería si te quedases embarazada? —insistió Mina.

—No habrá ninguna oportunidad de que eso pase.

—¡Estás bromeando! No vas a ser capaz de resistirte...

—Nunca sucederá si no hay sexo de por medio.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Mina atónita.

—Está escrito en el contrato —dijo Serena satisfecha—. Es una sencilla precaución y ahorra a ambas partes posibles situaciones embarazosas.

—¿Situaciones embarazosas? —dijo Mina intentando no reírse—. Nunca sabrás lo que te estás perdiendo.

—Exacto —confirmó Serena—. Mi intención es volver a mi vida normal; después de todo, no quiero ninguna distracción que pueda impedirlo.

—Darien no es ninguna distracción, es una obsesión de por vida —exclamó Mina soñadora.

—Quizá —concedió Serena—, pero él quiere que el contrato finalice tanto como yo. No nos confundamos, esto es un negocio simple y directo que nos conviene a los dos; es un trato, no un matrimonio.

—Entonces, lo siento mucho por ti —dijo Mina suavemente— y por Darien; además, me hace sentir muy culpable.

—No —contestó fuertemente Serena tomando la mano de su hermana—. No digas eso. Tienes que apoyarme, Mina. Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Piénsalo, podré pagar mi hipoteca, yo también cumpliré mi sueño.

—En ese caso, estamos juntas en esto —dijo Mina resignada.

—Como siempre —admitió Serena sin exteriorizar el pequeño desconsuelo que sentía porque el matrimonio con Darien estaba condenado al fracaso antes incluso de haber comenzado.

—Y para siempre —acordó Mina preocupada al ver la verdad brillar en los ojos de su hermana.

Era una noche muy agradable de verano. Aquel tiempo suave estaba en perfecto acorde con el humor de la ocasión. Serena miraba divertida cómo Darien se acercaba a ella con dos copas de champán. El contrato ya estaba firmado y era el momento de celebrar aquel trato tan inusual.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena cuando tomó la copa con la mano. Casarse con un hombre como Darien podía ser un proyecto peligroso.

—Por nosotros —murmuró él, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de ella con el brindis más inapropiado que Serena hubiera imaginado.

—Por nuestra mutua satisfacción —apuntó Serena—. Por el éxito de nuestro trato —corrigió rápidamente.

—¡Ah, sí! Nuestro trato —repitió él sonriendo—. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero luego podrás conservar el título de princesa si lo deseas, Serena.

—No me parece algo importante...

—¿Importante?

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido.

—Lo siento, yo...

Su gesto lo dijo todo: se había enfadado.

—Una vez que estemos casados, el título es tuyo de por vida, tanto si decides usarlo como si no.

—No habré hecho nada para ganarme ese derecho —protestó Emily.

—No estés tan segura —dijo mirándola fijamente—. Tendrás que sortear muchas dificultades antes de comenzar con tu nuevo papel.

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, Darien. Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

Al final de aquella semana incluso los preparativos del viaje estaban finalizados. Serena y su familia volarían hasta Ferrara en el jet privado de Darien, mientras éste permanecería en Londres un par de días más para terminar con unos negocios.

Según se iba acercando el día del viaje, la velocidad con la que la vida de Serena iba cambiando, se aceleraba sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Una de las primeras sorpresas había sido cuando una pareja de modistos de alta costura había llamado a su puerta sin avisar para tomarle medidas y hablar sobre sedas chinas, brocados suizos y perlas. En aquel momento, Serena se había dado cuenta de que si no pisaba fuerte, no tendría nada que decir, ni siquiera sobre su traje de novia. Unos días después, bolsas llenas de ropa llegaron a su apartamento junto a numerosas cajas de zapatos.

Tomó el teléfono y decidida llamó a la oficina de Darien.

—Sé que todo está siendo un poco brusco —admitió él amablemente—. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Serena y quiero que te sientas cómoda...

—¿Cómoda? —se oyó exclamar a Serena—. Pero si toda la ropa lleva etiquetas: para comidas, para inauguraciones, para reuniones formales, para el aire libre...

—¿No te gusta la ropa? —preguntó Darien preocupado.

—Lo siento, no quiero parecer desagradecida.

—¿Quieres que quedemos y lo discutamos?

—Sí —confesó ella.

—¿Voy a por ti ahora? —preguntó él sin poder ocultar lo divertido que le resultaba todo aquello.

—Sería estupendo —consiguió decir ella.

Darien la invitó a comer en uno de los res taurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad. Un sitio suficientemente discreto que incluso un príncipe y su preciosa acompañante podían pasar un par de horas deleitándose con aquella deliciosa comida en un rincón privado lejos de entrometidos.

Limpiándose la boca con una fina servilleta, Serena se preguntaba cómo iba a rechazar todos los estupendos regalos de Darien sin ofenderlo.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —insistió él haciendo una seña al camarero para que les trajese la cuenta—. No seguirás preocupada por la ropa, ¿verdad?

—No sé lo que piensas —admitió Serena con franqueza e intentando ocultar su confusión detrás de una visión práctica—. Son demasiados conjuntos, me llevaría meses probármelos todos.

—Pues, de momento, déjalo —sugirió casualmente—. Mete en la maleta algunas cosas que te gusten y haré que te manden el resto al palacio. Ya te las probarás en Ferrara cuando tengas más tiempo.

—Eres muy amable, demasiado amable —dijo Serena de forma impulsiva. El corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza dentro del pecho, mientras Darien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

—Simplemente quiero que seas feliz —murmuró él. Parecía que Darien también estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener la compostura.

—Durante la duración del contrato, entiendo —apuntó ella como si quisiera dejar las cosas claras entre ellos.

Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, Darien asintió.

—Lo que me recuerda... —empezó a decir rebuscando en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta; de pronto cambió de idea y sacó la mano—. ¿Estás lista para que nos marchemos? —añadió poniéndose de pie—. He pensado que podíamos dar un paseo por el parque antes de que te lleve a tu casa.

Mientras salían, Serena se dio cuenta de que la misma pareja de hombres que los había seguido discretamente hasta el restaurante, estaban a pocos metros de ellos en la calle.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Darien tomándola del brazo—. Son buenos chicos.

—¿Son tus guardaespaldas?

—También son los tuyos, te vas a convertir en mi esposa —le recordó él.

La idea de convertirse en su esposa excitó a Serena. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas, no podía hacerse a la idea de que no podría ir a ningún sitio sin guardaespaldas. Darien tendría que darle muchos consejos para poder ir acostumbrándose a aquel mundo tan confuso.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi apartamento a tomar café?

Los pocos segundos que Darien tardó en contestar, a Serena le parecieron horas.

—Mejor, no —respondió él con una rápida sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, simplemente pensé...

Darien se habría dado una bofetada. La invitación de Serena era irresistible, casi irresistible, pero si él iba a su apartamento solamente podrían acabar de una manera. Había algo en Serena Watson que había despertado en él unos instintos masculinos hasta aquel momento dormidos.

—Pero todavía tenemos tiempo para dar un paseo por el parque —sugirió él—. Será mejor que tengas esto —añadió de pronto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad viendo cómo Darien se metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Ella frunció el ceño al ver el anillo que él sostenía frente a ella.

—Causaría sorpresa en Ferrara si no llevases esta joya en particular —le explicó Darien con la misma frialdad que un robot.

Era un anillo precioso, pero los anillos de compromiso deberían darse con amor y con ternura, pensó Serena.

—¿No te gusta?

¿Realmente aquello le importaba? Probablemente aquel anillo había pertenecido a la familia de Darien durante generaciones, seguramente lo había llevado también su difunta madre.

—Si quieres, póntelo solamente en público —añadió él.

—Me encanta —dijo ella firmemente mirándolo a los ojos—. Es que con toda la ropa y ahora esto... —ella se detuvo cuando le tomó la mano. Él parecía aliviado por su reacción.

—Gracias —susurró Darien suavemente—. Esperaba que te gustase. En mi familia ha pasado de generación en generación.

—Cuéntame más —le animó Serena. Aquella voz la hipnotizaba.

—Sé que este anillo no tiene la típica piedra enorme de incalculable valor —empezó a decir él—, y quizá no es lo que esperabas, pero este anillo tiene una procedencia que ninguna otra joya tiene.

Ella se lo puso en el dedo. Estaba engarzado con rubíes y perlas en torno a un gran rubí en forma de corazón que formaba el centro del diseño.

—Cuéntame más —insistió ella.

—Hubo un príncipe en Ferrara que se llamaba Endimion —explicó él—. Se enamoró de una bella joven llamada Usagi. Endimion encargó este anillo para ella...

Mientras Serena escuchaba, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Aquella voz golpea ba sus sentidos.

—Cuando se dirigía a pedir la mano de Usagi, el caballo de Endimion sufrió un accidente y él cayó inconsciente dentro de un lago. Usagi, privada de su único amor, decidió retirarse de por vida en un convento.

Serena contuvo la respiración cuando Darien se giró para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó Serena rápidamente, con miedo de que él pudiera leer su mente.

—El caballo de Usagi sufrió un accidente de camino al convento —siguió contando él—. Cuando recuperó el sentido, el anillo estaba justo a su lado.

Dio la sensación de que el rubí en forma de corazón emitió un destello como respuesta y Serena hizo una mueca involuntaria.

—Entonces, ¿se metió en el convento?

—No pudo

—¿No pudo?

—¿Por qué no?

—Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa, mañana sales hacia Ferrara muy pronto —dijo él—. Además, tengo otra reunión de trabajo a las... —frunció el ceño cuando miró la hora en el reloj—. ¡Hacía diez minutos!

Todo el romance y la ternura desaparecieron de su voz.

—Cuidaré del anillo —dijo ella.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás —murmuró él—. ¿Nos vamos?

—No hace falta que me lleves a casa —apuntó ella rápidamente—. Ya te he entretenido bastante.

—Yo te llevo —insistió con aquel tono tranquilo, pero firme que hacía que fuera imposible discutir con él.

Darien la dejó en la puerta de su apartamento.

—Li vedro in Ferara, Serena —dijo él al despedirse.

—Sí, nos vemos en Ferrara, Darien —con firmó ella suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>NA:

Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, que les pareció? La reacción de los padres de Serena fue como rara, no?, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea.

Estoy pensando en hacer una nueva adaptación, no se comenzarla ya o después de que termine "El príncipe Italiano", que dicen uds?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Ci vediamo!


	5. Chapter 5

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

A Serena le parecía que todo el mundo en Ferrara tenía un motivo para celebrar aquella boda.

Desde la ventana de la enorme suite que le habían asignado antes de la boda, tenía una vista estupenda de la calle, más allá de los muros del palacio.

Por una vez, Serena tenía que dar la razón a su madre: ¡Todo aquello era increíble!

Se acababa de despertar y todavía no se había acostumbrado al lujo que la rodeaba. Aquella habitación era de ensueño y Ferrara era un lugar encantador, parecía la fotografía de una postal.

Estiró las piernas entre aquellas sábanas con olor a lavanda y se levantó para acercarse hasta el balcón. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul y se sentía emocionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Empezó a pensar en Darien y en los negocios que hacían que estuviera fuera de Ferrara. Se recordó a sí misma que aquello solamente era un trato, Darien aparecería el día de la boda y luego seguiría con su vida de forma independiente. Ella se quedaría en Ferrara desempeñando su papel como había prometido, pero ¿cuáles serían los planes de Darien? ¿Lo vería en algún momento después de la boda?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, era inútil especular sobre aquello. Se acercó al teléfono para marcar un número interno.

Después de varios tonos, Serena recordó que Mina y sus padres le dijeron que se despertarían temprano para hacer un tour por la ciudad.

¿Qué hacía una futura princesa en su tiempo libre? Llamar a su oficina, se dijo marcando otro número de teléfono.

—Muy bien, Billy —dijo ella después de charlar con su ayudante— nos vemos en la boda.

Después de colgar, aquella habitación parecía más grande y más vacía que hacía unos minutos.

Se dispuso a ducharse y vestirse, ignorando las lágrimas que empezaron a inundar sus ojos. Los próximos meses iban a ser los más largos de su vida.

Se sintió mejor cuando salió del baño. El pelo mojado le caía sobre los hombros desnudos y se puso una toalla de mano enrollada alrededor de la cintura. Cruzó la habitación hasta la cama y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Intentó taparse el pecho con la toalla, pero no era suficientemente grande.

—No te preocupes, me daré la vuelta —murmuró Darien tranquilizándola.

No era muy fácil no preocuparse cuando el corazón latía descontrolado dentro del pecho.

— ¿Quién te ha dejado pasar? —dijo ella ocultándose tras la puerta del vestidor.

—Te pido disculpas por no haberte avisado de mi llegada.

Serena respiró hondo. Sus pezones se habían puesto duros como piedras.

—Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer en Londres.

«Yo también, pero no he podido estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti», pensó él con amargura.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo? —dijo él acercándose a ella.

—No hace falta.

— ¡Venga, Serena! —Murmuró Darien acercándose cada vez más—. He visto el cuerpo de una mujer en otras ocasiones. No va a pasar nada —añadió él con ironía—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra cláusula de «nada de sexo»?

—Sí, gracias, la recuerdo —contestó ella con la piel de gallina.

— ¿Ves? Ni siquiera estoy mirando —dijo él poniéndose enfrente de ella— No tardes mucho en arreglarte, tengo algo que enseñarte, algo que creo que te va a gustar mucho.

Ella cerró la puerta del vestidor y miró toda aquella ropa. Se quitó la toalla y totalmente desnuda empezó a rebuscar entre las perchas para decidir lo que se iba a poner. Había tanto donde elegir... ¿Qué ropa era la apropiada para ponerse después de haber salido de la ducha semidesnuda y haberse encontrado al hombre más delicioso del planeta?

Finalmente se decidió por unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

— ¿Espero que hayas dormido bien?

—Muy bien, gracias —contestó ella educadamente—. No tenía ni idea de que habías vuelto —dijo saliendo del vestidor.

—Ven aquí —dijo él suavemente señalando el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

Serena sonrió intentando controlar el latido frenético de su corazón.

—Quiero que veas una cosa —añadió él con calma.

Serena tuvo cuidado con cada paso que daba, no quería que se notase que estaba emocionada.

—Siéntate.

Ella obedeció, se sentó a una distancia prudente de él y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas.

Darien tomó un joyero cuadrado que había en el suelo y lo puso en la mesita que había frente a ellos.

—Para ti —dijo mientras lo abría.

Serena se inclinó con curiosidad para poder ver su interior. Un montón de diamantes brillaron como llamas de fuego cuando los rayos del sol los iluminaron.

Darien metió las manos y sacó una tiara, unos pendientes, un brazalete y un collar a juego.

—Te lo pondrás con el traje de novia —dijo dejando todo sobre la mesa frente a ella.

— ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

—Que yo sepa, ninguna princesa de Ferrara se había quejado antes —apuntó él.

—Bueno, yo había planeado algo más sencillo.

—Harás lo que se te diga —le dijo Darien cortante—. Los ciudadanos de Ferrara esperan...

—Los ciudadanos de Ferrara están siendo engañados y no puedo aparecer de una forma todavía más hipócrita de lo que ya estoy siendo. Creo que se merecen algo mejor.

—Tú cumple con el contrato —le contestó bruscamente—, que yo me ocuparé de los ciudadanos de Ferrara, que para eso son mi obligación.

—Y la mía también —añadió ella—, al menos mientras dure nuestro trato, y mi intención es cumplir con este país y su gente. Además, te advierto, Darien: no me dejaré intimidar por ti.

—Muy bien, pero te pondrás estas joyas —insistió él exasperado—. Solamente es un día, es todo lo que te pido.

Serena apretó los labios mientras pensaba. No tenía muchas opciones.

—Me encantará ponerme la tiara y el anillo, pero el resto es demasiado impresionante y ensombrecería la belleza de estas dos piezas, ¿no crees que tu gente apreciaría ver un poco de sencillez en su princesa?

Hubo un silencio.

—Eres una mujer excepcional, signorina Watson —dijo sonriendo y metiendo las joyas dentro del estuche.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó ella sin creerse que había ganado su primera batalla.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Gracias —apuntó ella con sinceridad.

Se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Volveré a verte hasta el día de la boda? —se atrevió Serena a preguntarle.

—Me imagino que estarás muy ocupada con todos los preparativos —contestó mirándola fijamente—, y yo tengo reuniones hasta la mañana misma de la ceremonia. Así tendrás tiempo suficiente para organizar tu ropa.

—Me gustaría hacer algo más productivo. Me encantaría aprender más cosas sobre Ferrara —sugirió ella—. La ropa puede esperar.

Por un instante, Darien parecía sorprendido.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo él—. Buscaré a alguien con quien puedas hablar.

Mientras su estómago se encogía de decepción, los labios de Serena se ponían tensos.

—No te molestes —le dijo—, ya encontraré a alguien yo misma.

Después de desayunar sola en su habitación, Serena decidió que iría a buscar a alguien que le contara algo más sobre Ferrara. Vio a un viejo jardinero a través de la ventana y decidió ir en su busca.

Serena sonrió cuando él se giró y la vio. El amor de aquel anciano por sus plantas quedaba patente en cada uno de sus movimientos, probablemente trabajaba en el palacio desde chico. ¿Quién mejor que él para que le contase todo lo que ella quería saber? Además, cualquier cosa sería mejor que volver a su aburrida habitación.

—Buon giorno —exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a aquella figura solitaria—. Espero no molestarle.

—En absoluto, signorina. Estoy encantado de tener compañía.

—Habla usted mi idioma —dijo ella gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó él apoyándose sobre el rastrillo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, signorina?

— ¿No le molesta el sol? —Preguntó ella resguardándose los ojos con la mano—. Hace mucho calor aquí fuera.

—Sí, me encanta sentir el calor del sol, adoro estar aquí fuera con las plantas. ¿Le gustan a usted las flores?

—Me apasionan —contestó ella.

— ¿Las rosas?

—Especialmente las rosas —suspiró Emily—. Me recuerdan al jardín de mis padres en Inglaterra.

— ¿Siente añoranza tan pronto? —preguntó con sensibilidad.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se llama esta flor? —preguntó después de hacer una pausa.

—Buena elección. Esta rosa tomó su nombre en la época de un escritor contemporáneo de Shakespeare, el inglés Christopher Marlowe. Mire —dijo tomando el capullo entre las manos—, inhale aquí con fuerza: debería detectar un olor a té y limón.

—Mmm, es un olor curioso —apuntó Serena después de un momento—. ¿Pero cuál es la conexión entre Christopher Marlowe y las rosas?

— ¿No lo sabe? —exclamó él.

—Me temo que no —dijo ella un tanto avergonzada.

—Christopher Marlowe, después de discutir con un amigo, le dio un libro, pero primero metió una rosa entre sus páginas para expresar su disgusto por la pelea.

—Y su amigo, ¿lo perdonó?

— ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? —exclamó el anciano mirando los capullos de rosas que tenían delante.

Antes de que Serena pudiera impedírselo, él cortó una para ella.

—Mire signorina, tómela, métala dentro de un libro y recuerde que si la muestra como símbolo de amor y cariño, volverá a florecer allá donde vuelva a plantarla.

Tomando la flor con la mano, Serena sonrió.

— ¿Trabaja aquí todos los días?

—Lo intento —le contestó con los ojos brillantes—. Mi intención es convertir este jardín en uno de los más bonitos de Ferrara... de Europa.

Hablaron durante un rato y, finalmente, ella lo dejó para que él pudiera seguir trabajando.

— ¿Le importaría que viniera aquí, de vez en cuando, para charlar de nuevo?

— ¿Importarme? —había exclamado él sorprendido—. Todo lo contrario, me encantaría.

—En ese caso —había contestado Serena feliz—. Hasta mañana.

De vuelta a su habitación, vio sobre el escritorio un cuaderno de tapas rojas, que no reconocía. Lo abrió y dentro leyó:

Para Serena, de Darien. Para que escribas tus pensamientos.

Y al final de la página estaba escrita la fecha de su boda.

— ¿Te gusta?

A Serena casi se le paró el corazón del susto.

— ¡Me encanta! —Dijo mientras pasaba la mano sobre la delicada hoja—. ¿Es un regalo para mí?

Él contestó con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido nada parecido. Muchas gracias —admitió ella con franqueza.

—Pensé que quizá quisieras dar una vuelta por Ferrara.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo entusiasmada, aunque pronto guardó las formas de nuevo—. Me encantaría saber más sobre la ciudad; de hecho, ya me he hecho un amigo, uno de los jardineros, un anciano muy interesante.

—Tengo la tarde libre. ¿Te acuerdas del Festival del Chocolate? Normalmente se celebra en febrero, pero van a hacer un certamen especial como homenaje a nuestra boda. Como ahora hace tanto calor, se llevará a cabo dentro de un gran vestíbulo en uno de los edificios municipales. Si queremos ver algo, tendremos que irnos ahora mismo.

Cuando llegaron, Serena se quedó maravillada con la gran cantidad de figuras de chocolate que había allí. Después de un caluroso recibimiento, pudieron pasear tranquilamente entre las diferentes casetas que allí exponían sus productos.

—Te voy a comprar un poco de chocolate —se ofreció él amablemente.

Parecía que Darien era un maravilloso actor, pensó Serena con tristeza. Estaba siendo encantador con ella, tomándola de la mano y dándole muestras de cariño constantemente. Parecían una pareja de enamorados de verdad, riendo y gastándose bromas; en definitiva, pasando un rato maravilloso.

—Cuéntame otras tradiciones de Ferrara —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Nuestra boda será una excusa perfecta para celebrar una gran fiesta. Todo el mundo en Ferrara adora el carnaval.

—Estoy deseando verlo —dijo ella convencida, sobre todo si Darien iba a estar a su lado.

—Tienes la cara manchada de chocolate —comentó él, mientras ella intentaba limpiarse el rostro.

—Creo que es culpa tuya por darme tanto chocolate —dijo ella soltando una carcajada.

Después se hizo un silencio. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con él.

—Debo de estar hecha un desastre —murmuró Serena para romper el hielo.

—Estás encantadora —dijo Darien mirándola fijamente y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tomó una esquina, la humedeció con la lengua y le limpió la cara con cuidado.

—Mucho mejor —susurró él con satisfacción.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque no quería averiguar que los sentimientos de Darien no eran los mismos que los de ella.

—Supongo que tendremos que regresar ya —dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

Estaba loca. Lo único que quería era estar con él y acababa de dar por terminado su paseo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que se fuese a sentir así.

—Serena, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó él al verla tan ensimismada.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Darien se la quedó mirando, odiándose por su debilidad. Tenía que mantener el control. De pronto notó que se le iba la cabeza y que se mareaba.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Ten cuidado, no quiero que darme sin novia —dijo él de forma cariñosa.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarías a otra mujer mejor, sin problemas.

—Pero no sería como tú.

— ¿Importa eso?

—Sí, sí que importa. Hace mucho calor —dijo cambiando de tema mientras salían al exterior—. Apóyate en mi brazo, andaremos por la sombra. Comeremos algo en el palacio.

—He comido mucho chocolate.

—Tomaremos algo ligero, una ensalada con algo frío para beber.

Quizá él tuviera razón y el calor estuviese calentando sus sentidos. Darien estaba intentado sortear una situación difícil siendo amable con ella. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo... se estaba enamorando de él y una ola de preocupación se apoderó de ella.

Darien le devolvió aquella mirada con una sonrisa; lo único que quería era tener una excusa para estar con ella y el Festival del Chocolate había sido una oportunidad perfecta.

Enamorarse había sido lo último que esperaba, pensó Darien de camino al palacio. Serena era perfecta y parecía que gustaba a todo el mundo, a juzgar por la cara de los ciudadanos al saludarla. Sería una maravillosa primera dama. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que en menos de una semana se convertiría en su esposa. Sintió un afecto por ella... algo más allá de una mera atracción física, algo que envolvía su alma con un manto de amor.

Darien se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. El hecho de poder cuidar de ella hacía que se sintiese más feliz que nunca. Enamorarse de Serena era el más natural y el más inevitable paso que había dado en su vida, pero sabía que si iba demasiado deprisa podría dañar su relación con ella para siempre; tendría que ir con cuidado, despacio, dando tiempo a Serena para que se fuera acostumbrando a él.

Su instinto quería meterla en su cama. Pero tendría que esperar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Darien?

—Dime —contestó él feliz.

—Adoro Ferrara, adoro su gente, son tan amables, tan genuinos, tan cálidos que... —ella dudó unos instantes.

— ¿Qué? —él sabía que ella quería decir algo más.

—Que creo que esto va a funcionar... entre nosotros —añadió ella tímidamente.

Darien sonrió y la acercó un poco más a él. Había llegado a aquella misma conclusión hacía ya tiempo.

* * *

><p>NA:

Ciao ragazze, como les pareció?, la verdad no se si les esta gustando la historia, algunas personas me han dejado review y me hicieron muy feliz. Deje una pregunta en el capítulo pasado y nadie respondio, por lo tanto, no voy a hacer otra adaptación hasta terminar esta, la que tengo en mente, me gusto demasiado y espero que tambien les guste, pero esto lo dejaremos para otro capitulo.

Este capítulo tuvo muchas sorpresas, Serena y Darien se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ninguno se anima a decirselo al otro. Espero que les haya gustado y si no surge nada raro, el miercoles estará el próximo capítulo.

Respondiendo los reviews:

**Elyter**: Gracias por te review, trataré de actualizar los miercoles y los domingo, yo se lo que se siente cuando actualizan muuucho tiempo después y no te acuerdes de nada.

**Viviana Quiroga**: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Eileen Prince**:Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Vampirita17**: Gracias por tu review, que te pareció este capítulo? espero que te siga gustando!

**Karly15**: Gracias por tu review, que te pareció el tipo de contrato, te lo esperabas?

**Paola78**: Gracias por review, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrada.

Ci vediamo,

Sarita Li


	6. Chapter 6

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

En los días siguientes, Serena casi no vio a Darien excepto de pasada, pero sabía que estaba muy ocupado. Incluso su familia andaba atareada con los preparativos de última hora y ella casi no había tenido tiempo para ver a su nuevo amigo.

El día antes de la boda, hablando con él, le preguntó dónde vivía.

—¿Está cómodo?

—¿Cómodo? —exclamó él extrañado.

—Supongo que el alojamiento viene incluido con el trabajo.

Él asintió.

—¿Es un lugar agradable?

—No está mal —contestó él después de una pausa—. Aunque la cocina está muy lejos de mi apartamento, normalmente cuando me siento en la mesa, la comida está fría.

—¿No tiene su propia cocina?

—¿Mi propia cocina?

—Sí, algún sitio donde pueda prepararse algo de comer o de beber.

—No, nada parecido —contestó pasándose la mano por la frente—, pero parece buena idea.

—Estoy segura que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Podrías?

—Voy a intentarlo.

—Sólo si me promete darme clases de cocina —dijo sonriendo.

—Sería algo sencillo de momento: una pequeña nevera, un tostador y un hornito.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó su nuevo amigo con entusiasmo.

—Estupendo, mañana le contaré lo que he podido conseguir.

—¿Mañana?

Serena se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Es el día de mi boda! —su estómago se encogió de aprensión—. ¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido?

—¿Dónde está tu futuro marido?

—¿El príncipe Darien?

—Sí, sí —asintió su anciano amigo—, mi hijo, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué te ha dejado sola?

—¿Su...? —la boca de Serena se abrió por completo—. ¡No me había dicho nada!

—¿Habrías sido tan abierta si lo hubieras sabido? —preguntó el padre de Darien mirándola divertido.

—Bueno... no sé —admitió Serena con franqueza—. Debe de creer que soy una idiota.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó él—. Todo menos una idiota; mi hijo, por el contrario...

—No, por favor —apuntó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo entiende...

—¿Qué no entiendo? —preguntó el anciano soberano.

—Yo... bueno... esto no es una boda normal.

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó directamente.

—Bueno, yo... —Serena hizo una pausa. No sabía qué decir.

—¿Quieres a mi hijo o no?

—¿Metiéndote en líos como siempre, padre?

Aquella profunda y familiar voz atravesó de lleno el corazón de Serena.

—¡Darien! —exclamó ella.

—Veo que ya has conocido a mi padre —dijo con una mueca.

¿Cómo era posible que un príncipe llevara puesto unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta ajustada y tuviera aquel aspecto de recién levantado? Incluso tenía todavía el pelo mojado de la ducha. Estaba claro: se había enamorado de aquel hombre.

—Te has portado tan mal con la novia, que hasta había olvidado que mañana era el día de su boda —le acusó el anciano con cariño—. Eres un chico malo.

—A veces los negocios...

El anciano apretó los labios en señal de desaprobación.

—Negocios, negocios, negocios —dijo con desdén—. ¿Y tu novia, Darien? ¿Qué pasa con tu novia?

Serena estalló en carcajadas cuando Darien hizo una reverencia exagerada frente a ella.

—Solamente puedo ofrecerle mis más humildes disculpas, signorina Watson. Aceptaré sin resistencia el castigo que usted elija.

«No me tientes», pensó Serena.

—Tu novia necesita tu atención —apuntó el padre—. Tú boda es mañana, en caso de que tú también lo hayas olvidado, Darien.

—No lo he olvidado, padre —respondió él mi rando de reojo a Serena.

—No importa —insistió Serena—. Darien está muy ocupado, Alteza, y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Os dejo solos —añadió mirando a Darien.

—No harás nada parecido —ordenó el anciano—. Te quedarás aquí conmigo y seguiremos hablando un rato. Mañana Darien tomará mi lugar, pero hoy sigo siendo el monarca de Ferrara y quiero hablar con mi futura nuera, ¡a solas! —dijo mirando a Darien—. Mantente ocupado en algún otro sitio, Darien. Serena y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que discutir.

—Padre —dijo Darien haciendo una leve reverencia—. Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

La boda tenía más similitudes con una gran producción cinematográfica que con cualquier otra cosa en la que Serena hubiera participado. El espectáculo empezó cuando le avisaron de que el maquillador y el peluquero habían llegado.

Mientras la peinaban y la maquillaban, Serena empezó a sentirse como un objeto inanimado. Nadie la miraba a los ojos. Nadie le hablaba si no era para contestar alguna de sus preguntas y, desde luego, nadie daba su opinión de forma voluntaria; preferían esperar primero hasta que Serema expresara su punto de vista.

Aquella falta de comunicación verbal la estaba volviendo loca y sus nervios se estaban crispando cada vez más. Justo cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, en la cara de Serena se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mina! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta ellos.

—Signorina, por favor, cuidado con su velo —dijo el modisto.

—Solamente será un momento —apuntó Serena mientras abrazaba a su padre.

—Cinco minutos —murmuró su padre—, después volverá a ser toda suya, se lo prometo.

Todos se retiraron discretamente dejándolos solos.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea, Serena —le dijo Mina mirando a su madre, que asentía con la cabeza.

—No es demasiado tarde —apuntó su padre—. Puedo sacarte de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No, papá —insistió Serena firmemente—. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego, voy a seguir hasta el final. Además, no está tan mal vivir en un palacio con Darien —añadió arqueando una ceja mirando de reojo a su hermana.

—¿Te refieres a...? —susurró Mina con picardía.

—No, no me refiero a lo que estás pensando —contestó Serena suavemente—, pero es un hombre muy divertido cuando lo conoces, y muy amable.

—¿Eso es todo? —exclamó su hermana un poco decepcionada.

—Nunca decidimos que fuera nada más —aclaró Serena sonriendo—. Estás preciosa —dijo deseando cambiar de tema—; y vosotros, papá y mamá, tenéis un aspecto fantástico.

—¿Estás totalmente segura de esto? —insistió su padre mirándola con preocupación.

—Sí —contestó Serena mirándolo a los ojos—. Podéis decir a todos que vuelvan, estoy preparada.

La catedral de Ferrara era enorme. Cuando Serena entró, un murmullo de asombro recorrió el templo.

—Esto es como una película —murmuró el padre de Serena a su hija mientras recorrían del brazo el amplio pasillo hasta el altar—. La única diferencia es que nunca olvidaremos este momento una vez que el espectáculo haya terminado.

—Papá, ten coraje —dijo Serena en voz baja apretando el brazo de su padre—. Podemos hacerlo.

—Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que apoyarte, ¿recuerdas? —apuntó mientras el órgano y el coro desplegaban todo su esplendor.

Darien la estaba esperando al pie del altar. Ella caminaba erguida y orgullosa del brazo de su padre. Vio a su madre, vestida con un traje de terciopelo azul, y a Mina con un vestido color limón claro.

Aunque sabía que aquel matrimonio carecía de amor o de romanticismo, Serena sentía el corazón exaltado.

Sonrió cuando se acercó a Darien y la ceremonia empezó. Pasara lo que pasara, Serena estaba dispuesta a esforzarse por la gente de Ferrara mientras fuera su princesa.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo el sacerdote.

El corazón de Serena se encogió ante aquellas palabras. ¿La besaría o la humillaría enfrente de todo el mundo? Ella esperó sin saber lo que ocurriría. Miró a los ojos de su marido. Él sonrió y Serena sintió sus labios sobre la boca. Ella suspiró mientras sentía aquella suavidad acariciarla, pero el piano de la capilla mayor empezó a sonar y rompió la magia del momento. Darien la tomó del brazo. Eran marido y mujer, sonriendo hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, pero ni una sola vez sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Tuvieron su primera pelea: la noche de bodas.

Serena se preparaba para irse a la cama en una suite contigua a los aposentos de Darien. Estaba sola y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Al menos se estaban cumpliendo todas las cláusulas de su contrato, pero fue incapaz de evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Había sido una tonta por permitir que sus sentimientos se mezclaran con todo aquello.

El hecho de que Darien fuera un príncipe no le importaba en absoluto; para ella era mucho más importante que entre ellos hubiera un contrato en vez de un romance. Todo aquello empezaba a ser muy doloroso.

Sentada en el tocador, se quitó la última horquilla que recogía su pelo. La melena cayó sobre sus hombros y empezó a cepillarla con la mirada perdida.

Era difícil creer lo inocente que había sido al pensar que iba a ser fácil pasar de mujer soltera a princesa de Ferrara. ¿Inocente? Aquel adjetivo se quedaba corto, pensó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza.

La boda lo había cambiado todo. Darien era su marido, y ella, su mujer. Automáticamente, aquello conllevaba esperanza, deseo, expectación y, sobre todo, la necesidad de, por lo menos, pasar la noche de bodas con su marido, pensó Serena apretando la boca e intentando dejar de llorar.

Una vez que abandonaron la catedral, práctica mente no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él y, aunque habían abierto el baile juntos, los habían interrumpido constantemente.

Llamaron a la puerta y Serena contuvo la respiración.

Había dicho a los criados que podían retirarse hasta el día siguiente, pero seguramente sería su doncella con un vaso de leche caliente.

—¡Darien!

Por un momento se sintió como una idiota allí de pie. Estaba descalza y llevaba solamente puesta una pequeña camiseta, mientras, frente a ella, su marido llevaba puesto un batín de seda negra increíblemente elegante.

—He venido solamente para ver si estabas bien... y si necesitabas algo —dijo él intentando no fijarse mucho en cómo iba vestida.

—Estoy bien —contestó Serena—, simplemente un poco cansada.

—Estabas muy guapa —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Gracias, Serena.

—De nada —mintió ella sonriendo forzadamente.

Lo miró a la boca y recordó el beso que se habían dado durante la ceremonia. Cerró los ojos un instante y revivió aquella excitación que le había recorrido el cuerpo.

—Creo que todo ha salido muy bien —dijo Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí—contestó suavemente—, muy bien; además, Mina está muy feliz, el violín lo es todo...

—¿Podemos hablar un momento sobre nosotros?

Empezó a caminar hacia ella, su expresión no era del todo clara, pero Serena supo que algo le había molestado. Quizá pensase que el violín era un objeto demasiado caro para comprar una mujer por la que no sentía nada.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que nos sintamos raros el uno con el otro... —empezó a decir él.

¿Raro? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?, pensó Darien enfadado con él mismo y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Serena.

Estaba segura de que debajo del batín, Darien iba desnudo. La mente se le llenó de imágenes eróticas. Podrían ser amantes y seguir cumpliendo su contrato hasta el final...

—Yo no siento nada raro entre nosotros —contestó ella intentando alargar la conversación.

Él se había acercado mucho, tanto que Serena pudo oler la fragancia afrutada del jabón con el que Darien se había duchado. Ella cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente aquel olor.

—No te preocupes, Darien —murmuró ella—. Estoy muy tranquila.

Serena dio un respingo cuando él golpeó la pared con el puño.

—¿Que no me preocupe? —contestó él conteniendo su furia a escasos centímetros de ella—. ¿Cómo me puedes decir que no me preocupe? ¿Soy el único que está tenso? No me mientas, Serena —le avisó retrocediendo unos pasos—. Sé que estás mintiendo, esta situación nos supera a los dos y tú lo sabes.

—Sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos.

—¿Ah, sí? —la interrumpió él bruscamente—. Estás muy segura, ¿verdad, Serena? ¿Estás muy segura de que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros ahora que somos marido y mujer?

—Es nuestra noche de bodas...

—¿Y? —preguntó él secamente.

—Nuestra cláusula sobre nada de sexo... —empezó a decir ella tímidamente—, podríamos...

—¿Olvidarla? —sugirió él de forma provocativa.

Aquel tono de voz hizo que Serena sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Serena —añadió él cortante.

El poco sentido común que a ella le quedaba le decía que Darien tenía razón, mientras su instinto y el latido de su corazón le decían todo lo contrario.

Ella respiró profundamente y se obligó a sonreír. Le agradeció su interés y le aseguró que no necesitaba nada, pero justo cuando Serena pensaba que había controlado la situación, Darien volvió a confundirla de nuevo.

—Supongo que podemos hacer lo que sugieres, mantener los términos de nuestro contrato y tener un romance al mismo tiempo —dijo él de pronto.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó unos segundos, entonces Serena empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa, como si no lo hubiera tomado en serio.

—¿Qué opinas, Serena?

—¿Que qué opino?

¿Qué opinaba ella? Serena se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de pensar o de opinar nada. Su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo, sólo podía pensar en la fuerza sexual que él ejercía sobre ella.

—¿Y bien? —insistió él bruscamente.

¿Estaría hablando en serio?, pensó ella nerviosa.

Darien la miró fijamente a los ojos. Vio cómo ella se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua y entonces supo que aquello no sería suficiente. Incluso si Serena accedía, una relación sexual con su preciosa esposa solamente lo dejaría más frustrado que nunca... y él quería más, mucho más. Quería su amor. Sabía que tenía que decir y que hacer algo o todo se echaría a perder para siempre. Levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—Perdóname, Serena. No sé lo qué estoy diciendo, estoy muy cansado...

Sí, estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de actuar, cansado de fingir que no sentía aquella necesidad urgente de consumar su matrimonio y de luchar con aquel tormento físico que estaba seguro de que a ella también le acechaba. Deseaba que estuviesen unidos en cuerpo y alma para el resto de sus vidas. Pero lo más agotador de todo era mantener el secreto que estaba forzado a guardar. Un secreto que mantenía oculto con recelo porque era lo único que había en el mundo que pudiera alejar a Serena de su lado para siempre y, teniendo en cuenta el deseo físico que sentía por ella, él no podía, no correría el riesgo de perderla.

—Los dos estamos cansados y no es de extrañar —dijo Serena suavemente.

—Lo sé —afirmó Darien moviendo la cabeza y apartando la mirada. Era como si ella se diera cuenta de todo y de nada.

Darien alargó la mano y acarició suave mente la mejilla de Serena. Ella le tomó la mano y la besó para demostrarle su cariño. La dulzura del momento pasó y la tensión volvió a invadirlos.

—Mi comportamiento no tiene perdón —dijo él separándose de ella—. Siento si te he asustado; lo último que pretendo es hacer esto más duro de lo que ya es para ti —dijo él acercándose a la puerta—. Si hay algo, cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer para que te sientas feliz...

—Soy feliz —protestó ella rápidamente.

—No me digas lo que piensas que quiero oír. Hablo en serio, Serena —añadió suavemente—, cualquier cosa que quieras no tienes más que pedírmelo.

«Tú», pensó ella mirándolo a los ojos. «Eso es lo único que quiero, ahora y siempre»

—Bueno, había pensado que podía ocuparme de los empleados del palacio, de las condiciones en las que viven, de comprobar si necesitan renovar sus apartamentos.

—Si quieres, podemos organizar reuniones semanales para que me tengas informado de todo.

—Sí —contestó ella rápidamente, cualquier excusa era buena para poder verlo—, creo que es una idea estupenda.

—Me alegra que pienses así.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa al ver la primera sonrisa franca que había visto en la cara de Darien en todo el día. En aquel momento, sólo de una cosa estaba segura: no debería dejarla sola en su noche de bodas.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola, como están? que tal el capítulo? Se que la trama va lenta y por ello baje la categoría de la historia, sé que este capítulo es un poco corto pero ya vamos avanzando.

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, aqui van las respuestas:

**SMOON**: Se que la historia esta un poco lenta pero ya todo va tomando forma, muchas gracias por tu review.

**yesqui2000**: Me alegro que te guste la historia, dejame decirte que todavía falta para que enfrenten sus sentimientos, espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz.

**ciakaira**: Como pudieste leer, en este capítulo la familia de Serena estuvo más atenta y con ganas de ayudarla a escapar, pero con ese compañero de viaje, quien se escapa? espero que sigas la historia y que te siga gustando.

**eva**: Muchas Gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**paolac78**: Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste y nos leemos el domingo.

**elyter**: Muchas Gracias por tu review, tratare hasta lo máximo en actualizar los miercoles y los domingos, nos leemos este domingo.

Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, comentario o cualquier otra cosa, no duden en enviarme un review.

Nos leemos el domingo.

Sarita Li


	7. Chapter 7

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

El padre de Darien se incorporó sobre la cama para mirar a su hijo con incredulidad.

—¿Vienes a mis aposentos en medio de la noche para preguntar a un anciano como yo qué es lo que debes hacer con tu matrimonio? ¿Eres realmente mi hijo Darien? —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido contrato del que me has hablado, no estarías metido en semejante lío. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, Darien? ¿Cómo has podido pensar que esta locura podría funcionar?

«Lo he hecho por ti, padre, sólo por ti», pensó Darien en silencio, quien, a pesar de todo, en lo más profundo de su corazón no se arrepentía de nada.

—Serena es una chica encantadora...

—Lo sé, padre, lo sé —exclamó Darien con impaciencia dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado—. No se parece a ninguna mujer que haya conocido antes —añadió moviendo la cabeza

—No ha mostrado ningún interés especial en las joyas que tiene derecho a lucir ni en la ropa de marca que le he comprado. Ella prefiere volcarse en la gente de nuestro país y en las pequeñas mejoras que puede hacer aquí, en el palacio, eso es lo que realmente le apasiona...

—¿Y te quejas, Darien?

—No, padre, no me quejo, simplemente tengo que aprender una forma nueva de tratar a esta mujer. Me siento como un adolescente embarcándose en su primer romance.

—Quizá éste sea tu primer romance —murmuró el anciano monarca.

—Ayúdame, papá. Dime qué debo hacer —dijo Darien antes de detenerse y mirar a su padre directamente a los ojos—. Tienes que ayudarme a no perderla.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo su padre con calma—. Tu corazón sabe lo que es correcto, Darien, y si quieres hacerme feliz, olvídate totalmente de esa tontería de con trato y haz que este matrimonio funcione, o pásate el resto de tu vida arrepintiéndote por no haberlo hecho. Tú decides.

Darien se quedó unos momentos pensativo.

—El monte Volere —murmuró para sí—. Debo llevarla al monte Volere, ¡al monte Volere, padre!

—Es un buen sitio para recargar las baterías del corazón.

Darien se relajó cuando vio a su padre sonreír.

—Creo que es una idea excelente —añadió el anciano con satisfacción.

—¿Cuánto tardarías en estar lista para irnos?

—¿Irnos? —dijo Serena sorprendida y todavía conmocionada por la presencia de Darien tan pronto por la mañana.

Darien llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero.

En aquel momento, ella ya era su esposa y parecía que su marido la necesitaba.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella alarmada—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?

—Sí, no, no, todavía no... —exclamó él—. Mi padre está bien, no te preocupes.

Darien estaba nervioso y lleno de energía.

—¿Entonces...? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto tardas?

—Mmm, no mucho —admitió Serena—. Me tengo que duchar y... ¿tengo que hacer una maleta? ¿Llevo algo conmigo?

—Puedes ducharte cuando lleguemos y puedes ir tal y como estás.

—¿En pijama?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sería un escándalo —dijo Serena cautelosa.

—Probablemente tengas razón —acordó él—. Entonces date prisa. Ponte unos vaqueros y vamonos.

Serena saltó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones azul marino y una camisa blanca de manga corta. La apariencia de una princesa nunca debía dar pie a cotilleos ni a especulaciones.

—¿Preparada? —dijo Darien ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Preparada —contestó ella aguantando la respiración mientras se acercaban a un flamante Ferrari rojo.

—Bien —murmuró Darien una vez que se hubieron montado en el coche. Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en la carretera.

El palacio desapareció detrás de ellos. Él condujo en silencio hasta que dijo que pararían para almorzar en un pequeño pueblo en las montañas.

—Si queremos llegar al monte Volere antes de que anochezca, tenemos que irnos ya —dijo Darien después de una agradable comida y de dar un paseo por el pueblo.

—Ya no queda mucho —le informó él mientras recorrían una sinuosa carretera que terminaba en la cima de una montaña—. Cuando lleguemos arriba pararé el coche para que puedas ver una vista espectacular de Ferrara.

—No hace falta que te molestes —murmuró ella educada.

—No, insisto —dijo él con firmeza.

Serena tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón res pecto al paisaje. Cuando salió del coche y contempló aquel panorama, se sintió como un águila sobrevolando la montaña.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó ella boquiabierta.

—Esta región de Ferrara tiene muchas similitudes con los fiordos noruegos —dijo Darien—. No te acerques tanto al borde —le avisó aproximándose a ella.

Serena sonrió.

—Ya irás dándote cuenta de la inmensa variedad que hay en Ferrara —le dijo Darien cuando regresaron al coche—, y espero que termines amándola tanto como yo la amo.

—Mmm —murmuró Serena asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pero si lo que acababa de ver era una vista espectacular, el monte Volere era un lugar que cortaba la respiración. Situada en lo más alto de la montaña, descansaba una mansión de piedra rodeada de viñedos

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Darien se giró para mirarla y con una expresión divertida, le contestó:

—Descanso y diversión.

—No, ¿de verdad? —insistió Serena.

—De verdad —contestó él—. Pensé que necesitarías alejarte de todo durante unos días.

—¿Sola?

Pero Darien no la escuchó porque salió del coche.

—Te enseñaré tu habitación —dijo él por encima del hombro mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal de la casa.

¿Mi habitación?, pensó Serena decepcionada entrando en el vestíbulo.

El dormitorio que Darien le enseñó estaba decorado de una forma muy acogedora, con una gran variedad de cojines y alfombras de distintos colores. En una de las paredes había una enorme chimenea de piedra, pero como en aquella época del año no hacía falta que estuviera encendida, en su interior habían colocado un recipiente lleno de flores secas que daban una nota de alegría al con junto. Un ventilador de largas aspas se movía perezoso en el techo.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación contigua —dijo Darien cerrando la puerta suave mente tras él.

De pronto, el monte Volere no era un lugar tan apetecible. Serena suspiró profundamente mientras recorría la habitación. ¿Aquello era la idea que tenía Darien de una luna de miel? Apretó los labios y decidió que no iba a deprimirse. No esperaría nada para no decepcionarse. Al menos la cama parecía muy cómoda...

Serena estaba tumbada en la cama, el ventilador se movía rítmicamente sobre su cabeza. Se había dado un baño relajante para asegurarse que dormiría tranquilamente, pero echó una ojeada al reloj y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada.

Miró hacía la puerta y sintió una necesidad irracional de abrirla. Se levantó de la cama y cruzó descalza la habitación sobre el frío suelo de azulejo, abrió la puerta ligeramente y volvió corriendo a la cama con el corazón latiendo de forma descontrolada.

Al cabo de un rato, Serena escuchó un sonido de pisadas. Tenía que ser Darien puesto que él mismo le había dicho que el personal que trabajaba en monte Volere no dormía allí, lo que significaba que estaban solos en aquella casa.

Acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se humedeció los labios mientras escuchaba.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Darien que no podía dormir, se encontraba andando por la casa. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que la puerta del dormitorio de Serena estaba abierta. Se acordaba perfectamente de haberla cerrado cuando se había despedido de ella. De pronto una ola de preocupación se apoderó de él. Volvió a su cuarto y se apresuró a ponerse unos vaqueros y a salir del dormitorio dispuesto a investigar. Se apoyó sobre la pared que daba a la habitación de Serena y escuchó. No se oía nada. Pero para estar totalmente seguro de que ella se encontraba bien, Darien con mucho cuidado abrió un poco más la puerta y metió la cabeza en la habitación.

Serena tenía los sentidos en alerta. Notó el movimiento de la puerta, pero no vio ni oyó nada. Se humedeció los labios una vez más, cerró los ojos y se concentró en intentar respirar de una forma pausada y rítmica.

Serena, su esposa, pensó Darien viendo aquella silueta sobre la cama. ¿Era posible que Serena estuviera más guapa dormida que despierta? No, ella estaba siempre guapa, cuando sonreía, cuando se reía, cuando se enfadaba con él...

Su mirada se detuvo en la boca de Serena. Le invadió una tentación de acercarse y besar aquellos labios sensuales, pero no hizo nada. No podía aprovecharse de aquella puerta abierta; además, ella empezaba a confiar en él y no quería estropearlo todo asustándola. Suspiró, cerró la puerta del dormitorio de su esposa y volvió a su habitación.

/

El desayuno transcurrió de forma tensa. Serena había decidido que dejaría de comportarse como una adolescente enamorada. Por otra parte, Darien parecía frío y distante aunque tan educado como siempre.

—Esto es muchísimo para mí —dijo Serena cuando vio el plato que Darien le había servido.

—Come —ordenó él impaciente—. Hoy necesitarás fuerzas.

—¿Fuerza? ¿Para qué? —exclamó Serena desconfiada.

—Tenemos un largo día por delante.

—¿Te refieres a un intenso día de actividad física? —preguntó ella pensando en que quizá harían montañismo.

—Mmm —confirmó Darien bruscamente. Los ojos le brillaban de forma peligrosa—. Te voy a enseñar a vendimiar*.

—¿A vendimiar? —exclamó ella mientras le se guía la mirada hacia la ventana abierta por donde se podían ver los extensos viñedos.

Serena volvió a girar la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Se fijó en aquellos musculosos brazos y en aquel pecho robusto y fuerte.

—¿Qué? —dijo él—. ¿Qué estás mirando? —insistió incómodo.

Ella apartó los ojos rápidamente.

—Nada —contestó Serena como si nada—. Me encanta la idea.

—Bien.

—Me sorprende que esa forma de recolección sobreviva todavía —comentó ella.

—Casi todo se ha mecanizado hoy en día —apuntó Darien—, pero para los vinos más selectos solamente un ojo entrenado puede elegir las mejores uvas, por eso aquí vendimiamos las cepas a mano. Es un trabajo muy duro y debe hacerse sin demora para que las uvas no se estropeen.

—Entiendo —dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró él con ironía acercándose a ella.

—¿Pero no recogeréis a mano todas las uvas que hay ahí fuera?

—No, todas no. Las diferentes clases de uva requieren una vendimia distinta —le explicó él sin alejar el rostro de ella—. Cuando están todas recogidas se celebra una fiesta en el pueblo —Darien la tomó de las manos—. Entonces, ¿vendrás?

—Me encantaría —contestó ella. Quería conocer a su marido un poco mejor.

—Estupendo, pero primero tendrás que cambiarte de ropa.

—¿Quieres decir que es hoy, ahora mismo? Y ¿por qué no puedo ir así? Me estás tomando el pelo.

—¿Yo? —murmuró él divertido y provocador.

—Bueno, pues dime dónde puedo encontrar la ropa que necesito e iré a comprarla.

—Está bien, yo te llevaré.

—Gracias —contestó ella contenta.

—Podemos ir andando. La granja de Maria Felsina está a pocos minutos de aquí.

—¿Granja?

—Sí, ya la verás, pero rápido porque no tenemos todo el día —dijo tomándola del brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de aquella casita de campo, Darien se giró para mirar a Serena.

—No te preocupes, Maria te encontrará algo de ropa.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

—Está bien.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer bajita, pero bien proporcionada, y muy morena. Entre lazó las manos al ver a Darien y empezó a gritar de alegría.

—¡Darien! ¡Piccolino!

—Era mi niñera —le explicó a Serena en voz baja justo antes de abrazar y besar con cariño a aquella mujer.

Serena se los quedó mirando mientras ellos reían y hablaban en italiano durante un rato.

—Maria nos invita a pasar —dijo finalmente Darien girándose hacia Serena.

La señora Felsina asentía con la cabeza con entusiasmo mirando también hacia ella.

Entraron y Serena miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Por las pequeñas ventanas entraba la luz natural, pero varias lamparitas de aceite iluminaban de forma suave la estancia. Le llegó el olor de algo delicioso que se estaba cocinando en el fogón y se fijó en las pequeñas macetas de terracota llenas de florecillas que había en los poyetes de las ventanas. Todo estaba ordenado y cuidado, era como un pequeño edén.

—Siéntese, princesa, siéntese —dijo la anciana con un fuerte acento italiano.

—Serena, por favor, llámeme Serena.

Algo en la voz de Serena hizo que la anciana frunciera el cejo.

—Darien —dijo—. Tu esposa no es feliz. ¿Qué sucede, Darien?

Serena se puso nerviosa, pero él no parecía afectado en absoluto; simplemente emitió un gruñido y la anciana sacudió la cabeza, luego se fue hacia una esquina y sirvió unos vasos con cerveza casera de jengibre.

—Deja que te ayude —le dijo Darien—. Siéntate, por favor, tata.

Serena observó cómo la anciana se apresuró a cumplir aquella orden.

—Hemos venido porque mi mujer necesita ropa —explicó él mirando a su vieja niñera—. Maria es la mejor modista de la zona —le aclaró a Serena—. Rápidamente encontrará algo perfecto para ti.

Maria se puso de pie e indicó a Serena que la siguiera hasta la habitación contigua. En aquel lugar había cientos de perchas colgadas llenas de ropa y, pegada a la pared, una antigua máquina de coser.

—Volveré cuando te hayas probado algo —dijo él antes de irse.

Maria le ofreció una amplia selección de faldas y blusas y Serena se sorprendió a sí misma eligiendo las más chillonas. La anciana sonrió ante su elección.

Al ponerse aquella blusa elástica, Serena se dio cuenta de que se le veían los tirantes del sujetador. La anciana se acercó y le bajó la blusa dejándole los hombros al descubierto y haciéndole indicaciones para que se quitara el sujetador. Serena se rió y en un principio, se negó, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que claudicar ante las exigencias de la anciana. Una vez quitado, Serena sonriendo tuvo que admitir que el resultado era bastante impresionante.

La anciana hizo un gesto indicando que faltaba algo. Se acercó a un viejo arcón* que había en una esquina y sacó un par de sencillas sandalias.

—Grazie —dijo Serena sonriendo abiertamente mientras se las ponía. Eran increíblemente cómo das.

Finalmente Serena se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo, pero Maria se acercó y lo soltó haciendo que cayera como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Se miró al espejo y casi no reconoció lo que vio reflejado. Estaba acostumbrada a la imagen de una mujer discreta, pero en aquel momento vio a una mujer de pechos marcados, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, con una falda que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas delgadas y bronceadas y con una mirada sugerente, llena de fantasías...

Serena dudó por un momento en salir así vestida; no sabía cómo reaccionaría su marido al verla. El silbido que escuchó hizo que se quedara congelada.

—Esto es todo un cambio.

Darien se dejó caer sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Estás estupenda —añadió asintiendo y mirando a Maria—. Deja aquí tu ropa, Serena, vendremos a por ella más tarde. Venga, vamonos, todo el mundo nos está esperando.

Y sin darse cuenta, Serena salió de aquella casa de la mano de Darien.

***vendimia:** Se entiende la recolección o cosecha de las uvas de vino.

*El **arcón**: Es un mueble en forma de caja cerrada que se destina a guardar objetos varios como ropa de cama, enseres, etc.

N/A:

Hola a todas, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia; ahi está Darien con ganas de arreglar su matrimonio y dejar atrás el contrato? Será que lo logrará?

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que han colocado esta historia en sus alertas, en favoritos, de verdad que aprecio mucho que se tomen el trabajo de leer esta historia.

**Respuestas a Reviews: **

**marceila:** Muchisimas gracias por ese maravilloso review. Tienes toda la razón, Darien todo un semental con grandes sentimientos jajajaja, todas nos merecemos uno asi jajaja espero que te siga gustando la historia, solo te digo que no me importa cuantos reviews envies, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, no pierdas el próximo capítulo que va a estar de ataque.

**gigichiba:** Muchas Gracias por tu review, el secreto pronto será develado, ten paciencia, espero que te guste este capítulo y la historia.

**luzdeluna19:** Gracias por tu review, ps lo de los capítulo más largos, no creo que sean posible, ya que como sabes esta es una adaptación y la autora hizo así los capítulos y no quiero que la esencia se pierda, además de dejar con ganas de más jajaja, espero que este capíutlo sea de tu agrado.

**ciakaira:** Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, pronto sabrás cual es el secreto que guarda Darien, o será Serena? Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**yesqui2000:** Muchas Gracias por tu review, aquí está el capítulo con un poco de acercamiento de nuestros protagonistas jajaja espero que sigas leyendo esta maravillosa historia.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o cualquier otra cosa, no duden enviar un review o mensaje privado.

Nos leemos este miercoles...

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	8. Chapter 8

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY UN PEQUEÑO LEMON, SI NO LO QUIEREN LEER, LES AVISO DONDE COMIENZA Y DONDE TERMINA.  
><strong>

Llegaron a un inmenso granero lleno de gente joven del pueblo. La luz era tenue y el ambiente estaba cargado. Darien empezó a saludar a todo el mundo, estrechando manos sin seguir ningún protocolo, su marido era como un hombre más del pueblo. La gente lo acogió con entusiasmo y naturalidad, pero se quedaron expectantes esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Serena, un poco avergonzada, retrocedió un paso, pero el apretón cariñoso que Darien le dio en el brazo hizo que ella sonriera educadamente.

—Gracias —le susurró Darien en el oído.

Ella se sintió feliz al ver que su reacción había complacido a su marido.

Él se quitó la camiseta y Serena se dio cuenta de que no era la única mujer que se había quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta. Se quitó los zapatos y se remangó los pantalones. Ella también se quitó las sandalias y se subió la falda.

Darien solamente llevaba puesto los pantalones. Su torso musculoso parecía estar hecho de bronce. Aquel cuerpo poseía una fuerza especial. Tomó a Serena de la mano y la condujo hasta la enorme tinaja que había al fondo del granero. Para acceder a su interior había que subir unos es calones.

—Yo te ayudaré —le murmuró Darien en lo alto de la escalinata.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo se encendía cuando notó aquellas enormes manos rodear su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a controlarse. Darien la introdujo en la tinaja y la depositó sobre una montaña de racimos de uvas.

Todos los miraron en silencio. Ella pudo sentir la suavidad de aquella fruta entre los dedos y cuando ella y Darien empezaron a exprimir las uvas con los pies, la gente rompió en aplausos, risas y vítores. Al parecer, aquello había sido la señal para que todo el pueblo se uniera a ellos. La tinaja se llenó de tal manera, que acabaron pegados los unos contra los otros.

El ambiente se llenó del perfume de las uvas. Había mucho ruido y mucha excitación entre los jóvenes. Todos estaban disfrutando de aquella fiesta y Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una más, moviendo las piernas rítmicamente mientras exprimía con los pies el jugo de las uvas, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento y sintiéndose segura al lado de Darien.

Al cabo de un rato comprobó que tenía la ropa empapada por la fruta y que, poco a poco, la gente empezaba a salirse de la tinaja. Finalmente todos salieron y solamente quedaron ellos dos dentro. Darien se apoyó en uno de los lados. Se quedó mirándola con tranquilidad. Serena sintió que hasta el aire que respiraban estaba impregnado de sensualidad. Empezó a temblar cuando él se acercó hasta ella, se quedó quieta cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y aguantó la respiración cuando la levantó y la sacó de la tinaja.

Salieron del granero por una puerta lateral y llegaron andando hasta un cobertizo que había en frente. Él cerró la puerta tras ellos. Estaban solos, completamente aislados del mundo exterior. La tomó en brazos y subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a un entrepiso cubierto por una alfombra de paja limpia. La depositó en el suelo con cuidado y se acomodó a su lado. La miró fijamente a los ojos. En aquel momento, no había nada que los separase. Él estaba seguro de lo mucho que ella lo deseaba y no pudo esperar ni un segundo más.

**Comienzo del Lemon**

Con cuidado, le retiró la blusa. Acercó la boca y bebió el zumo de uva que bañaba sus pechos. Primero se encontró con un suculento pezón, luego con el otro, mientras Serena hundía los de dos en la cabeza de Darien y le suplicaba que no se detuviera.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, cara mia —murmuró Darien agarrándola firme mente contra él—. No, hasta que me haya bebido la última gota de zumo que hay en tu piel.

Serena notó que su placer aumentaba cuando vio cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones empezaron a ser entrecortadas.

Él deslizó las manos por debajo de su falda y se la quitó. Se puso de rodillas a su lado, alargó los brazos y tomando su cara con las manos, la besó despacio y profundamente.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró él quitándose los pantalones.

Serena soltó un gemido involuntario y apartó la mirada. No estaba preparada para ver a Darien totalmente desnudo y excitado.

—No —gimió ella.

—¿No? —exclamó él mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Tomó un pezón con los dedos y lo apretó ligeramente. Alzó la mirada y sonrió—. ¿Estás segura, Serena?

La única respuesta posible fue un gemido, entonces Darien dejó de acariciarle el pezón con la mano para hacerlo con la boca.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —No —gimió ella arqueando la espalda. Estaba segura de que sería un amante excelente.

—Entonces, ¿ahora no tienes miedo de mí? —dijo mordisqueándola con delicadeza.

—¿Miedo? —murmuró Serena apartando la cara para que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, muchas mujeres se reservan para sus esposos.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—No lo hago —le aseguró Darien mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo.

—No tengo mucha experiencia —admitió Serena moviéndose sinuosamente contra él—, aunque tengo veintiocho años —añadió provocativamente.

—¿Tantos? —dijo besándola en el pecho.

Serena soltó un gemido mientras él la succionaba un pezón y con la mano le acariciaba el otro. Sabía perfectamente cómo excitarla y conseguir que perdiera la cabeza.

—Creo que sé lo que necesitas —le dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Darien... —murmuró acomodándose bajo él.

Él le separó las piernas y Serena sintió su respiración en el cuello.

—Darien —murmuró ella acariciando su boca con los dedos—, no me hagas daño.

—Nunca lo haría...

—No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que no hagas nada al menos que...

—¿Qué? —dijo besándola la palma de la mano—. Dime, Serena —insistió suavemente.

—Sé que esto es solamente un matrimonio de conveniencia...

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Es eso todo lo que es para ti, Serena?

—¿Qué es para ti?

—Nuestro matrimonio será lo que elijamos que sea —dijo besándola en los dedos—. Nunca te haría daño de forma intencionada.

Una emoción indescriptible se apoderó de ella cuando él la besó en la boca. Sus manos la acariciaban sensualmente. Pellizcaba sus pezones suavemente, mirando con satisfacción cómo gemía de placer bajo él.

Ella le acarició el pelo mientras saboreaba su boca y su lengua. Se había convertido en una esclava de sus propias sensaciones. Darien la había elevado a un estado de excitación tal, que ella no podía esperar más a que la poseyera. Ella separó los muslos y él la incitó a que los levantara para él. A Darien le brillaban los ojos de satisfacción, mientras sujetaba con una mano los brazos de Serena por encima de su cabeza y con la otra, la acariciaba el contorno húmedo de entre las piernas. En aquel momento, lo único importante para Serena era aquella pequeña zona de su cuerpo: estaba experimentando la sensación más intensa de su vida. Darien supo lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando y murmurándole al oído frases en su propio idioma, deslizó la punta de los dedos hasta el centro mismo de su excitación. Ella se estremecía desnuda bajo él, olvidándose de todo menos del deseo que sentía. Cuando él hundió los dedos entre sus labios húmedos y empezó a acariciarle aquella zona, ella gritó, suplicándole que la poseyera, pero él no tenía prisa; solamente la tentó con la punta de su erección, retirándose justo cuando ella pensaba que iba a penetrarla. Pero cuando finalmente Darien se introdujo en su interior, sus movimientos empezaron a ser cada vez más rítmicos y rápidos. Agarrándola firmemente, Darien murmuró su nombre mientras se convulsionaba de placer.

¿Habría algo que sacudiera sus sentidos de una forma más fuerte que aquello?, pensó Darien mientras saboreaba la sensación de tener a Serena agitándose de placer bajo él.

Solamente una cosa: ver a su preciosa esposa abrazar a su hijo recién nacido.

**Fin del Lemon**

—No sé si me van a gustar —protestó Serena mientras Darien le ofrecía un racimo de uvas.

—Te lo prometo, Serena, nunca has probado algo parecido.

Era muy difícil resistirse a él, más bien imposible. Sonrió mientras tomaba la fruta y se la acercaba a la boca. Incluso un gesto tan inocente como aquél estaba lleno de significado erótico para ellos. Parecía que vivían en un estado de excitación permanente.

Después de haberla poseído el día de la vendimia, Darien la había introducido en un mundo de amor físico que hacía que Serena lo deseara a cada instante, a cada momento, incluso se despertaban en medio de la noche para hacer el amor de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él suavemente.

Serena emitió un sonido de aprobación.

—Es la segunda cosa más deliciosa que he puesto en mi boca —admitió mirándolo fijamente.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pues espera a probar el vino —murmuró provocativamente.

—Aun así, no cambiaré de opinión —prometió Serena.

—Pero mi vino contiene la esencia de la vida —apuntó Darien riéndose—. Ya sabrás a qué me refiero cuando lo bebas.

Más tarde Serena se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba mientras lo veía seleccionar una botella en una estantería de la cocina.

Se sorprendió al verlo moverse por aquella cocina con tanta familiaridad, parecía que estuviese muy acostumbrado a cocinar.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer esto? —preguntó ella suavemente agarrándolo por la cintura mientras él le daba la vuelta a una tortilla.

Ella apoyó el rostro contra su espalda musculosa, aspirando aquel perfume masculino que desprendía su cuerpo. Estar así con él era maravilloso.

—María Felsina —dijo él tomando la botella de aceite de oliva—, antes de convertirse en una conocida modista de trajes regionales, vivía con nosotros. Era la que se ocupaba de mí, aquí en monte Volere. En este lugar me relajo y puedo ser yo mismo.

—Ya veo —dijo ella—. Incluso la gente del pueblo te acepta como a uno más de aquí.

—Yo soy uno de ellos —apuntó Darien—. Para todos Ferrara es nuestro hogar.

—¿Viste mucho a tus padres cuando eras un niño?

—Mis padres estaban muy ocupados con las co sas de la corte.

—Espero que tú encuentres suficiente tiempo para estar con tus hijos... —Serena se detuvo sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Ella no tenía planeado tener hijos y estaba segura de que Darien sentía lo mismo. Notó que el rostro se le encendía—, quiero decir, cuando decidas tener hijos en el futuro... —añadió nerviosa.

Darien vio el pánico en los ojos de su mujer y sonrió.

—No me mires así, Serena —murmuró él abrazándola—. No has dicho nada malo —añadió mirándola fijamente—. Tarde o temprano tendré muchos hijos junto a la mujer adecuada.

Darien reprimió la necesidad que sentía de contarle a Serena el último requisito de su padre antes de abdicar definitivamente. Aquel momento no era el adecuado. Su amor era todavía un frágil lazo entre ellos. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al saberlo; además, pronto tendría que marcharse a atender importantes reuniones de negocios y quería contárselo con tranquilidad y permanecer a su lado para reconfortarla.

—¿Darien? —exclamó ella separándose de él. ¿Significaba aquello que buscaría a una mujer adecuada para tener hijos y gobernar Ferrara junto a ella?

—Desearía no tener que marcharme —dijo él seriamente—, pero como ya irás descubriendo, Serena, los grandes privilegios vienen acompañados de grandes responsabilidades. Sabes que no me separaría de ti si no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Darien la miró a los ojos y vio incertidumbre en ellos.

—¡Déjalo ya, Serena! —le dijo enfurecido—. Cuando sea padre estaré con mis hijos. Pasaré el mismo tiempo con ellos que cualquier otro padre.

—Te creo.

—Eso está mejor —exclamó él—. No soporto verte apenada. Después de comer te sentirás mejor.

Las cosas no eran así de fáciles, pensó ella mientras servía dos vasos de vino y Darien servía un trozo de deliciosa tortilla con ensalada en un plato para ella.

—Me tienes que prometer que vas a dejar de preocuparte —insistió él al otro lado de la mesa—. Todo va a salir bien, cara mia, pero... ¿qué te pasa?

Serena se lo había quedado mirando fijamente. La idea de otra mujer viviendo al lado de Darien y criando a sus hijos era insoportable.

—Te aseguro —añadió él con suavidad—, que todo va a salir bien y esto es una promesa.

—Bien —contestó ella, dando la conversación por terminada.

Tenía que aceptar que en algún momento su contrato con Darien terminaría. Él necesitaba una esposa adecuada para gobernar su país. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, no podía ya retroceder en el tiempo y la verdad era que se había enamorado de su marido, profunda y apasionada mente.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola y que penas con uds por no actualizar ayer pero estoy en finales en la universidad y ando como una loca. En este capitulo hay una super acercación de nuestros protagonistas, espero que le haya gustado, trataré en lo máximo de actualizar el domingo.

No tengo mucho tiempo para responder los reviews pero en verdad estoy muy feliz con todas las personas que han colocado esta historia en sus alertas y en favoritos.

Como siempre, cualquier inquietud, sugerencia, critica pueden enviarme un review o un mensaje privado.

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li.


	9. Chapter 9

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo desde que habían llegado al monte Volere y ya estaban de de vuelta. Serena sentía que sus peores presentimientos iban a cumplirse. Darien le había asegurado que se ausentaría un par de semanas como mucho, pero ella estaba segura de que sería más tiempo.

Prácticamente nada más al llegar al palacio, Darien dijo que era el momento de irse. Ella esperó en su viejo dormitorio a que él fuera a despedirse.

—Serena, lo siento mucho.

Ella dio un respingo cuando él apareció de pronto en la habitación. La tomó de las manos y las besó.

—Perdóname, cara esposa...

—¿Cuestiones de Estado? —dijo Serena suave mente forzando una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Odio esto —murmuró acercándose más a ella.

—¿El qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó cariñosa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Todo menos tú —le susurró al oído indicando que se sentaran en el sofá.

—Se te va a hacer tarde —le recordó Serena.

—Bueno, pues por una vez llegaré tarde, nunca lo hago —dijo y la miró cariñosamente—. Esto es especial.

—¿El qué lo es? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Tú —dijo con voz ronca y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Por ti dejaría al resto del mundo esperando, te quiero. Te quiero más que a mi vida, Serena. Perdóname por dejarte, pero por mucho que tú me eches de menos, yo te echaré de menos más a ti.

—Y yo te quiero más de lo que nunca pensé que fuera posible querer a otra persona —susurró ella—. Nunca he confiado plenamente en alguien, tú eres mi vida ahora.

Llevándose sus manos a los labios, Darien las besó con pasión.

—Y para siempre, Serena —afirmó él mirándola fijamente—. Tengo algo para ti.

Ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Una corona? —bromeó Serena.

—No —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría conseguirte una, pero pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Darien se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un libro de poesía.

—Christopher Marlowe —le dijo suavemente—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —respondió Serena con sinceridad. No podía haberle dado algo que le gustase más—. Es precioso y muy especial.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —dijo dándole un beso en los labios—, porque quiero que lo leas cada día que esté fuera y así sabrás lo mucho que te quiero. Ahora...

—Tienes que irte —exclamó Serena intentando no llorar.

—Pronto —afirmó él.

—Lo siento, Darien, pero me siento...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él suavemente—. Serena, háblame.

—Una vez que se hayan cumplido los términos de nuestro contrato... —tuvo que detenerse porque era incapaz de seguir hablando.

—Sigue, no puedes parar ahora.

—¿Hay otra mujer esperándote? —susurró en voz muy baja.

—¿Esperándome? ¡Pero si la única mujer que quiero está sentada a mi lado!

—Entonces, ¿realmente me amas?

Darien arqueó las cejas mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo suspirando.

Cuando la abrazó, Serena volvió a sentirse segura. Era como si todos sus miedos se hubieran desvanecido de repente.

—Te quiero —dijo ella contra los labios de Darien—. No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ti.

—No tienes por qué vivir sin mí, mi tesoro.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —afirmó levantándose—. Te llevaría conmigo, pero...

—Estaré bien, vete —le dijo sonriendo—, antes de que cambies de opinión.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Pero vas a llegar tarde —murmuró ella sin mucha convicción mientras él la abrazaba.

—Uno de los privilegios de ser un príncipe es que yo decido mi agenda —comentó besándola en el cuello—, y hay algo que no puede esperar...

—¿Aquí? —susurró ella notado que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Darien sacó el teléfono móvil de su cha queta.

—Atrasa nuestro vuelo —ordenó directamente—. Tengo que retrasarme por fuerza.

Desde que se había ido Darien, Serena se había concentrado en mejorar los aposentos de su suegro. Habían pasado muy pocos días, pero ella había conseguido transformarlos en un lugar acogedor.

—Has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí —dijo el anciano un día que estaban charlando.

Ella se dispuso a contestarle, pero se puso una mano en la frente porque se sentía mareada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella pestañeando. En su vida se había desmayado o vomitado, pero en aquel momento sintió que haría ambas cosas.

—Lo siento, pero creo que voy a... —Serena se puso una mano en la boca y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Luego, se refrescó la cara con agua fría, se echó hacia atrás y se miró al espejo. No era tonta y sabía lo que pasaba: estaba embarazada. El único problema era soportar y esperar hasta que viniera Darien.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó ella secándose la cara rápidamente con una toalla—. Ahora mismo salgo.

—Bueno, pero tienes que descansar teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

—¿Mi estado? —exclamó saliendo el baño.

—Ya sabes —dijo él indicándole una silla—. Lo único que me sorprende es que mi hijo no me haya avisado todavía.

—¿Avisarte? ¿Avisarte de qué?

El anciano se quedó en silencio unos segundos con cara de preocupación.

—¿Quieres decir que él no sabe nada?

—¿De que estoy embarazada? —dijo Serena con una tímida sonrisa—. No, Darien todavía no sabe nada sobre nuestro bebé. Yo misma me acabo de enterar, pero se lo contaré tan pronto como regrese.

—Él debería de haber sido el primero.

—Estas cosas pasan —contestó Serena sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pronto estará aquí, voy a enviar un mensaje que lo haga regresar de inmediato.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —dudó Serena.

—Por supuesto, y tan pronto como Darien sepa lo del bebé, hará un comunicado oficial.

—¿No es un poco pronto para confirmar la noticia? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Perdona mi entusiasmo, pero celebraré al mismo tiempo la venida de mi primer nieto y el principio de mi libertad.

—¿Mi libertad? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero ser libre, libre para poder concentrarme en mis rosas —explicó el anciano—. Ahora que estás esperando un heredero puedo abdicar formalmente. Perdona, Serena, tengo tantas ganas de renunciar y abdicar en Darien, que no puedo pensar con claridad.

—¿Qué significa eso de hacer oficial mi embarazo... para que tú puedas abdicar? —preguntó Serena con cautela.

—Darien te ha debido explicar...

—Por supuesto —le cortó rápidamente—, pero siempre es bueno oírlo otra vez. Tengo tanto que aprender sobre mi nuevo país.

—Bueno, como sabes —empezó a decir él intentando mantener la compostura—, la primera condición era que mi hijo se casase antes de que yo considerase abdicar.

—Considerases... —murmuró Serena.

—Correcto. Por supuesto, el matrimonio era el primer paso y el anuncio de tu embarazo... el nacimiento de tu hijo, el heredero de Darien... Es lo que requiere la arcaica legislación de mi país antes de que pueda abdicar en su favor. Nunca lo mencioné antes... por delicadeza —le explicó gentilmente—. Sé que no se pueden forzar esas cosas.

« ¡Ah, no se puede!», pensó Serena sintiendo cómo se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

—No —afirmó ella secamente—, eso es verdad.

—Pero ahora con estas maravillosas noticias... maravillosas para todos nosotros —dijo él abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla—. Serena, ven aquí, déjame agradecerte por este regalo de vida.

Como un autómata, Serena aceptó el abrazo del anciano monarca e incluso consiguió devolverle el beso.

No ha hecho nada malo, pensó ella. No podía echarle la culpa al padre de Darien por el descuido de su hijo...

Descuido, pensó Serena incrédula, al cabo de un rato sola en su cuarto. Aún no se había trasla dado a los aposentos de Darien y ya estaba embarazada de su hijo. Todo lo que parecía que se había construido sobre unos sólidos cimientos, es taba basado en mentiras. Solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer y no incluía seguir ni un minuto más en Ferrara.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó al móvil de su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? —dijo angustiado el anciano mirando a su hijo—. Le dije que te lo dijera.

—¿Decirme el qué? —preguntó Darien alterado—. Lo siento, padre —añadió decepcionado consigo mismo—. Esto no es culpa tuya. Si me hubiera llevado a Serena conmigo nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—Creo que es más complicado que eso —dijo el anciano monarca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento, Daroen, no te lo puedo decir —se excusó mientras le daba una cariñosa palmada en el hombro.

—¿Qué no puedes decirme? —explotó Darien—. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme sobre mi mujer? ¿Que me ha sido infiel?

—No —exclamó con rabia el anciano—. No lo ha sido.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó Darien enfadado—. ¿Por qué otra razón me abandonaría?

—La dejaste... aquí... sola —le recordó su pa dre—. Una extranjera en nuestro país, joven y vulnerable. Estaba sola.

—Teníamos un acuerdo —dijo Darien amargamente.

—¿Un acuerdo? —exclamó incrédulo su padre—. Si esto es lo que piensas de tu matrimonio, Darien, quizá Serena hizo bien en marcharse.

—¿Que hizo bien? Ella es mi mujer —espetó Darien—. Y te guste o no, padre, teníamos un acuerdo.

—No me hables de acuerdos, Darien —le avisó su padre—. Mi felicidad no dependerá ni de Serena ni de ti —añadió viendo la expresión de su hijo transformarse de furia en tormento.

Darien apretó los dientes furioso e impotente, se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?

—Me imagino que en algún sitio donde la aprecien —le dijo su padre.

—Y ¿dónde es eso? —preguntó Darien dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente.

—Voy a dejar que lo averigües tú solo, pero no tardes mucho, Darien, no vaya a ser que se te escape.

—Si realmente ella se quiere marchar, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detenerla, pero como haya la más mínima posibilidad...

—Estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Darien asintió ligeramente, dio un abrazo a su padre y se marchó a sus habitaciones. Haría una pequeña maleta y llamaría al aeropuerto para salir aquel mismo día hacia Londres.

—Tengo algo para ti, Serena, algo que creo que te va a gustar. Tus clientes tienen un buen respaldo económico y podrán hacer frente a las acusaciones.

—Estupendo —contestó ella agradecida.

—Tus clientes están de acuerdo con reunirse contigo hoy por la mañana.

—Bien, dame todo lo que tenemos y queda con ellos. ¡Ah! ¿Billy?

—¿Sí?

—No me pases llamadas personales, di que no me puedo poner.

—Conforme.

Mina había sido quien había sugerido que Serena volviera al trabajo. Las hermanas estaban más unidas que nunca y Serena sabía que necesitaba aquella ayuda para superar aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

La reunión con sus clientes había salido muy bien. Era un caso muy interesante y Serena tenía que leer muchos documentos. Perdió la concentración cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho. Solamente podría ser una persona.

—Perdona que te moleste —dijo Billy—. Pero pensé que te gustaría saber que tienes una llamada.

—¿De quién?

—De tu hermana.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Serena con preocupación—. Me la puedes pasar, por favor.

—Línea uno —contestó Billy cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Mina?

—No quería molestarte, Sere. Sé que estás muy ocupada, pero creo que deberías saber que...

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Darien está en la ciudad, quiere verte. No he sabido qué decirle.

El corazón de Serena se detuvo unos instantes.

—Pero, ¿se lo has dicho?

—¿Dónde estabas? No. He preferido esperar a comentártelo primero, pero ¿Serena? —dijo Mina con angustia.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que deberías verlo, al menos darle una oportunidad para que se explique.

—No sé.

—Por favor, Sere. Si hablases con él y escuchases lo preocupado que parece estar, no serías tan dura con él.

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que finalmente Serena habló suavemente.

—No puedo estar huyendo de él para siempre, ¿verdad?

Serena salió de los juzgados rápidamente. Como llevaba un montón de papeles no pudo ver la alta figura que la esperaba al final de la escalinata de mármol hasta que una mano la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

—Serena, ¿podemos hablar?

Su mente se paralizó. Aunque sabía que Darien terminaría encontrándola, era incapaz de soportar el hecho de volverlo a ver, y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Darien, no esperaba verte aquí.

¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? Serena se mordió el labio. Todo su sentido común, su frialdad y su calma parecía que la habían abandonado.

Recordó que aquel hombre le había mentido y que la había utilizado para conseguir un heredero para su país. Serena respiraba con dificultad, era incapaz de alzar los ojos y mirarlo a la cara, pero no hacía falta. Podía sentirlo y olerlo sin necesidad de usar los ojos.

—Serena, por favor. ¿No vas a hablar nunca conmigo?

Ella no sobreviviría si él le volvía a hacer daño.

—Estoy con un caso muy complicado...

—Lo sé. Siento interrumpirte en el trabajo, pero en tu teléfono siempre salta el contestador automático.

—No tengo mucho tiempo...

—Como ya te he dicho, siento mucho molestarte en el trabajo, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de hablar contigo.

Aquella situación era un absoluto caos. Dejando a un lado sus sentimientos, Serena pensó en el concierto de Nueva York en el que Mina tocaría como solista en el año nuevo, concierto al que iría con el violín que le compró Darien.

—Serena —su voz era ronca y consiguió su total atención—. Tengo que hablar contigo —insistió—, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí; así no, por favor.

La cara de Serena se ruborizó cuando finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Nunca pensó que lo vería tan angustiado y desesperado.

—Sé que te he fallado... —siguió diciendo él.

Ella tenía que escuchar su explicación.

—Me siento como si no te conociera —murmuró ella con sinceridad.

—Lo único que sé es que te he hecho daño, Serena, y no puedo permitir que esto termine así. No puedo seguir viviendo sin tu perdón.

«Mi perdón... mi perdón», pensó Serena.

—¿Por qué no quedamos para cenar? ¿En mi hotel a las ocho en punto?

—Está bien.

—¿Te mando un coche para que te recoja?

Serena necesitaba tiempo para pensar, parapre parar las palabras que usaría para decirle lo de su bebé.

—No, no hace falta.

Serena se quedó quieta viendo cómo Darien se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Sólo cuando desapareció de su vista, Serena empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Todavía era su marido y, a pesar de todo, aún lo quería.

Había luchado duramente en los juzgados, ¿no merecería la pena luchar con la misma dureza por salvar su matrimonio?

La puerta de la suite de Darien se abrió antes de que Serena tuviera la oportunidad de llamar.

Un mayordomo la invitó a pasar. Ella lo hizo, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y lo dejó sobre una silla.

—¿Cómo estás, Darien? —dijo ella al verlo.

Estaba impresionante. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto del mismo color.

—¿Cómo estoy? —exclamó él mirándola fija mente—. Ésa es una pregunta interesante teniendo en cuenta que procede de ti, Serena.

Darien se acercó hasta la silla, tomó el abrigo y la bufanda de Serena y lo metió en un armario cercano.

—Aparentemente, yo soy una especie de monstruo horrible —continuó él diciendo—, desde que mi esposa me ha abandonado sin decir ni una palabra al respecto.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola, como estas? Se que con ganas de matarme pero como les dije en el capítulo anterior estoy en finales y ademas en mi pais, hoy es dia de fiesta y para mi es como un domingo, se que no tengo disculpas pero la verdad es que se me sale de las manos, trataré lo máximo en seguir como antes pero no les prometo nada hasta que termine mis finales.

De la historia puedo decir que falta poco para su final, y espero seguir con otra adaptación, que les parece?. En este capítulo se supo la verdad, uds que harían en el puesto de Serena? Creen que Darien hizo lo correcto?

Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Hoy no puedo responder sus reviews, que pos cierto me hacen muy pero muy feliz pero estoy un poco corta de tiempo, les prometo que la próxima lo haré.

Muchas Gracias a esas personas que han incluido esta historia en favoritos, en sus alertas, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li.


	10. Chapter 10

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

La expresión en los ojos de su marido atemorizó a Serena. Era como si toda la frustración y furia que sentía se hubieran concentrado en su mirada. Ella respiró profunda mente intentando encontrar las palabras que con tanto cuidado había pensado en el taxi. Pero estaba demasiado dolida como para hablar.

Pareció que había pasado toda una eternidad hasta que ella fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

—He hablado con tu padre.

—¿Y?

Nunca lo había visto tan frío, con aquellos modales tan rudos. Serena tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para respirar profundamente e intentar relajarse antes de seguir hablando.

—El me dijo...

—¿Qué te dijo? —la cortó Darien bruscamente. Estaba enfadado, pero lo último que quería era asustarla. Nadie sabía mejor que él que el resto de su vida dependería de lo que sucediera entre ellos en aquella suite—. Continúa —añadió intentando hacer un esfuerzo por suavizar la voz.

—Algo que tu padre pensaba que yo ya sabía... algo que creía que tú ya me habías dicho —empezó a explicar con calma—. Me dijo que él no podría abdicar hasta que tú... hasta que yo tuviera un hijo tuyo.

La cara de Darien se puso blanca. En sus ojos se reflejó dolor, culpa y, finalmente, miedo, mucho miedo.

—Pensé que te había perdido —apuntó él muy suavemente—. No dije nada porque creí que eran demasiadas cosas de una sola vez para que tú aceptases. Nunca hubieras accedido...

—En eso tienes razón —afirmó Serena con la voz temblorosa de emoción—. Nunca hubiera pactado la vida de un bebé, ni siquiera por la felicidad de mi hermana —Serena hizo una pausa, no podía respirar—. Pensé que me querías —lo acusó.

Darien se acercó, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Es que no entiendes nada, Serena? Yo te quiero, más de lo que te imaginas. ¡No! Mírame —insistió él cuando ella intentó apartar la mirada—. Te quiero —repitió con fuerza—. Te he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi. Supongo que no crees en el amor a primera vista; yo tampoco hasta que te conocí —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y apartándose. Era como si no pudiera soportar tantas emociones—. Tenía miedo de perderte si te decía la verdad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Pero si no aceptas mis disculpas, entonces no sé qué podré hacer, qué haré sin ti...

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó ella tensa mientras él se apartaba.

—Si te hubieras quedado embarazada, no habría tenido la necesidad de decírtelo —admitió él soltando una ligera risa.

—¿Y si no me hubiera quedado embarazada? —Serena estaba escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a él—. ¿Cuándo me lo habrías dicho?

—No estoy seguro —admitió Darien—. Tenía pensado esperar un poco más de tiempo, para que confiases totalmente en mí.

—Ya veo.

—No, no lo ves —dijo él agarrándola por los brazos—. Me he equivocado, ahora puedo verlo. Debería habértelo dicho desde un principio. Necesito que me perdones, Serena. Necesito que aceptes mis disculpas para que así intente reconstruir todo lo que he destrozado, tarde el tiempo que tarde, ¿Serena?

Cuando le contase lo del bebé, ¿qué pensaría él de ella? Darien estaba siendo muy honesto y muy franco pidiéndole perdón, mientras ella se guardaba un secreto importantísimo. En vez de ayudar, Serena estaba empeorando aún más las cosas.

—Esto no es fácil para ti —siguió diciendo él—. Necesitas tiempo para pensar. Te voy a llevar a casa. No, insisto —añadió tomándola de las manos—. Y cuando estés preparada...

—No —contestó Serena rápidamente—, se suponía que esto no iba a suceder. No quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio —tenía que decírselo, sin importarle las consecuencias—. No hace falta que te disculpes. Los dos hemos tenido la culpa. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

—Escúchate a ti misma —dijo él—. No hay excusa para mi comportamiento —dijo él secamente—. Voy a por tu abrigo.

—No, Darien, espera...

Pero él ya estaba de vuelta con el abrigo.

—Te voy a llevar a tu casa, Serena. Ya te he disgustado lo suficiente por una noche. No quiero discutir más.

Pero su hogar estaba en Ferrara, pensó Serena mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta. En Ferrara con Darien...

—No quiero presionarte —dijo Darien en la puerta del apartamento de Serena—. Ya te he hecho pasar por demasiado. Si vuelves conmigo, será para siempre; por lo tanto, quiero que estés se gura.

—Nunca nos imaginamos que terminaríamos así —susurró Serena mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

—Nunca nos imaginamos que nos enamoraríamos —contestó él suavemente sonriendo mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Serena se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se levantó, cruzó su dormitorio y salió a la terraza.

Nunca hubiera pensado que su encuentro con Darien saliera tan mal. Que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para exponer su punto de vista. Estaba avergonzada por haberse derrumbado de aquella forma. Si Mina hubiera estado en casa, habría hablado del tema con ella. Pero su hermana ya se había embarcado en una gira por varias provincias americanas que anticipaba su debut en la capital.

Se envolvió en una manta y se quedó contemplando la vista del río. Deseaba que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de forma diferente.

De pronto, reconoció el sonido inconfundible de su ordenador portátil que indicaba que acababa de recibir un correo electrónico. Miró al reloj extrañada, eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Sintió curiosidad y se acercó hasta el salón donde estaba su ordenador. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y utilizando el ratón abrió la ventana del correo.

_Tengo una reunión importante, tengo que partir mañana por la mañana sin falta. Piensa sobre tu regreso a Ferrara y házmelo saber lo antes posible. Darien._

Su corazón se encogió ligeramente. Darien estaba despierto y pensando en ella. Volvió a leer el mensaje. Ella no podía irse de Londres, tenía un caso abierto en los tribunales de un cliente muy importante.

Estiró las manos y se dispuso a contestarle.

_No puedo tomar una decisión así todavía. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

Esperó nerviosa mirando la pantalla de su ordenador fijamente. La respuesta de Darien llegó inmediatamente.

_Entiendo que necesites más tiempo._

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena se acomodó en su silla.

_El caso en el que ahora estoy trabajando es muy complicado._

Serena pensó unos momentos antes de mandar aquel mensaje. No quería que la malinterpretase; realmente tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_¿Cuándo terminarás con tu caso? Es difícil de decir. Supongo que en dos semanas como mucho._

_¿Antes de las vacaciones? Espero que sí. Te mandaré mi jet privado. No hace falta._

_¿Es eso un sí?_

Ella dudó unos instantes.

_Sí._

_Entonces, te mandaré mi jet._

Ella esperó un rato, pero aquél fue el último mensaje de Darien.

Volver a verlo era el único regalo que tenía en su lista de Navidades.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Un desafortunado contratiempo ha retrasado mi caso, va a ser imposible que nos veamos en Navidades. Lo siento. Serena._

Darien resopló lleno de frustración cuando leyó el mensaje de Serena. Esperó unos minutos para ordenar su cabeza y su corazón.

_¿Cuál es el problema?_

Sentada en su despacho y rodeada de papeles, Serena se tocó la frente y se concentró en la pantalla. Se sentía mareada a causa del embarazo y aquel caso estaba siendo muy complicado. No terminaría antes de las vacaciones y tenía que explicárselo a Darien.

_Mis clientes ya no tienen dinero para continuar y yo no puedo abandonarlos. Mientras buscan financiación todo se ha pospuesto. Lo siento, espero que pases unas buenas Navidades. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte. Serena._

Darien contestó rápidamente.

_Lo haré, pero mi padre está en Sudáfrica disfrutando de las rosas. Darien._

Al cabo de unos días, Serena se encontraba con sus clientes en su despacho brindando con una botella de champán por su triunfo en los tribunales. Ella no probó ni una gota: ya estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo.

Cuando volvió a casa se apresuró a escribir a Darien, pero parecía que él se había adelantado.

_Buenas noticias, ¿sabes esquiar?_

Ella dio un salto sobre la silla y releyó el mensaje. Dudó unos instantes y luego le contestó.

_Sí, ¿por qué?_

_Tenemos asuntos que tratar tarde o temprano. He pensado pasar lo que queda de las Navidades en un pequeño pueblo llamado Lech, en Austria. Quiero que me acompañes._

El corazón de Serena latió de alegría.

—Pero aún no se lo he dicho —le dijo a Mina por teléfono cuando le contó sus planes de ir a ver a Darien.

—¿Vas a esperar a que él se dé cuenta por sí mismo?

—No lo sé, yo...

—Mira, Serena —empezó a decir su hermana con impaciencia—. Tú eres siempre la que sabe lo que hay que hacer. Estás permitiendo que las emociones no te dejen pensar con claridad.

Serena sonrió amargamente.

—Me sorprende que hayas dejado que las cosas hayan ido tan lejos —continuó Mina—. Es un hecho que Darien no sido totalmente sincero contigo; pues bien, supéralo. ¿No estás haciendo tú lo mismo con él ahora? Si quieres la verdad, no estás en el camino correcto.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Sabes que yo lo he perdonado.

Mina suspiró profundamente a través del teléfono.

—Yo no estoy enfadada contigo, Serena. Simplemente estoy preocupada por Darien y por ti. Por favor, dime que irás.

—No puedo aparecer en mi estado.

—No, no puedes —afirmó Miranda—, entonces, quizá yo...

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra —le avisó Serena—. Esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—¿Alguna vez te he defraudado? Te prometo que no te defraudaré, Mina.

Después de haber hecho algunas averiguaciones, Serena supo por qué Darien había escogido Lech para sus vacaciones de invierno. Era un popular destino entre las familias reales europeas, un príncipe más no destacaría entre tanta gente famosa.

No le llevaría mucho tiempo hacer la maleta y reservar un vuelo...

Se giró sorprendida cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. No estaba esperando a nadie, acababa de llegar de la última reunión con sus clientes. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué...?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero... —ella lo miró atónita mientras él cruzaba el apartamento hasta el ventanal del salón, donde se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Es un lugar muy bonito —dijo él mirando alrededor del apartamento.

—Gracias —contestó ella apoyándose contra la pared. Su corazón se había disparado y necesitaba un minuto para sobreponerse.

Darien llevaba puesta una gabardina gris que dejaba entrever un jersey de pico negro y unos pantalones del mismo color que llevaba puestos.

—No lo entiendo, acabo de mandarte un mail...

—¿Y pensabas que estaba en Ferrara?

Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba intentando no sonreír.

—Bueno, sí.

—Pues estaba en la habitación de mi hotel, justo en la esquina —le explicó él—. ¿Qué te parece lo de Lech? ¿Has hecho ya la maleta?

—No he comprado ningún billete todavía.

—¿Billete?

—¿Has venido a buscarme? —preguntó ella dudosa. Probablemente Darien quisiera utilizar su jet privado.

—Me parece que sí —asintió él.

—¿Puedes darme media hora? Deja que te tome esto —le dijo indicándole que se quitara la gabardina—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo mientras esperas? ¿Algo de beber?

—Simplemente prepárate, yo esperaré aquí.

—Está bien, espera aquí —sugirió ella abriendo las ventanas de la terraza—. Hay unas vistas estupendas desde aquí y...

Cuando Serena pasó por su lado, él la agarró del brazo. Apretándola fuertemente contra él, la besó de tal manera que a ella se le quedó la mente en blanco. Aunque ella se dejó besar, Darien la separó de su lado suave, pero firmemente.

—Ve —le susurró él—. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Darien la condujo hasta un lujoso vestíbulo decorado con un estilo típicamente austriaco. El se acercó hasta el mostrador de recepción y se encargó de las formalidades típicas de los hoteles.

—Cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación, te sugiero que te des un baño —le dijo él mientras se acercaban al ascensor—. Ya es muy tarde para al quilarte unos esquís y los míos ya están aquí.

Aconsejo que nos lo tomemos con calma, que cenemos, que charlemos...

¿Charlar? Serena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero su interior estaba explotando. Ya no había escapatoria, era el momento de la verdad; al menos, le estaba dando tiempo para prepararse.

En el momento en que ella entró en el ascensor, Darien le pasó la mano por la cintura. Su contacto era electrizante y ella solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—¿Vamos a cenar abajo o en nuestra habitación? —preguntó ella mientras apretaba el botón de su piso.

—¿Por qué, princesa? —murmuró él suavemente, deslizando las manos hasta llegar a sus muslos—¿Estás intentando seducirme? —añadió mientras el ascensor empezaba a moverse.

Resistiéndose a la tentación de apoyarse contra él, Serena emitió un claro sonido de negativa. Él intentó acercarse más a ella, pero Serena lo miró advirtiéndolo con los ojos.

—Tenemos que discutir muchas cosas —finalmente dijo ella.

—Por supuesto —acordó él moviendo la cabeza.

Ella podía ver el deseo brillar en sus ojos y se sintió aliviada cuando el ascensor se detuvo. El ambiente en aquel lugar cerrado se había llenado de tensión sexual.

—Me temo que tendremos que compartirla; solamente he conseguido una suite porque...

—¿Es Navidad? —terminó de decir ella.

Darien sonrió sensualmente.

—Como aún tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir, espero que haya más de una cama en la suite —añadió Serena.

—¿No te acabo de decir que tendremos que compartirla?

—La suite, has dicho que tendremos que compartir la suite. No has dicho nada de compartir ninguna cama.

—¿Por qué no podemos compartir una cama? Después de todo somos marido y mujer.

—Espero que por tu bien, el sofá sea cómodo —dijo ella confiando en que la voz no la traicionase; mientras, Darien se dispuso a abrir la puerta con la llave.

Tal y como ella se temía, delante de ellos se abrió una inmensa habitación con una sola cama de matrimonio al fondo. Serena tomó una de sus bolsas.

—Te veo después de mi baño, Darien.

—Quizá deba advertirte que estas puertas no tienen pestillo.

—Estoy segura de que te vas a comportar como un caballero.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella podría haberlo besado.

Una vez a solas, en la privacidad de aquel baño revestido de mármol, Serena suspiró profunda y largamente. Cada hora que pasaba se hacía más difícil decirle a Darien lo del bebé. Se miró furiosa en el espejo. ¿Desde cuándo era así de cobarde? Si no se lo decía aquella noche, sería mejor que tomara el primer avión de vuelta a Londres.

La cena se la sirvieron en una mesa del acogedor restaurante que tenía el hotel.

—Nunca había probado un pastel de chocolate tan rico en mi vida —se forzó a decir Serena con fingido entusiasmo—. Si me quedara mucho tiempo aquí engordaría varios kilos.

—De todas formas, has engordado un poco —comentó Darien. Para él, Serena tenía el aspecto de una fruta lujuriosa preparada para ser comida—. Y creo que esos kilos de más te sientan muy bien.

Serena permaneció callada. No había notado todavía ningún cambio en su cuerpo.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Darien acomodándose en su silla—. He pensado que nos pueden subir el café para que así podamos hablar tranquilamente.

—Me parece bien —contestó rápidamente Serena. Quería decírselo ya y aquélla era la ocasión perfecta.

Serena se introdujo en el ascensor.

—¿Vamos? —dijo ella.

—Vamos.

**_INICIO DEL LIME_**

Cuando Darien la tomó por la cintura, ella no pudo resistirse. Pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acercó a él emitiendo un ligero gemido de deseo. Abrió la boca mientras lo besaba suplicando que la poseyera.

Los besos de Darien no eran suficientes para Serena. Ella deslizó sus manos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón y él la arrinconó en una de las esquinas del ascensor mientras estiraba el brazo para detener el ascensor quedándose atrapados entre dos pisos.

Luego con una mano Darien le levantó la falda y con la otra se deshizo de la pequeña braguita de encaje que ella llevaba puesta.

Levantándola ligeramente, ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas y Darien la sujetó por las nalgas: sus deseos fueron en aumento. La penetró en un solo movimiento y no se detuvo hasta que el calor del cuerpo de Serena lo envolvió completamente. Obedeciendo a las demandas de ella, Darien aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos, hasta que soltó un largo y placentero grito mientras violentos espasmos se apoderaban de ambos cuerpos.

—Y esto es solamente el aperitivo —murmuró él hundiendo la cara entre la melena de Serena—. Vistámonos —añadió sin aliento—. No sería buena idea que vieran a la princesa de Ferrara sin braguitas.

_**FIN DEL LIME**_

Serena no se había imaginado que discutirían así sus problemas, pero había sido imposible resistirse a sus encantos. A su lado se sentía feliz, segura y deseada.

Llegaron a su piso justo cuando terminaron de arreglarse la ropa, y cuando entraron en su lujosa suite, él con una mano cerró la puerta y con la otra volvió a agarrar a Serena.

—¿Te apetece en la cama ahora? —preguntó él con la voz ronca.

—En la cama, en el ascensor... —suspiró Serena de forma seductora contra sus labios—, me da igual, mi amor.

* * *

><p>NA:

Buenas Noches Chicas, aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que esta por llegar a su fin, si solo falta un capítulo más, es muy triste pero como me dijeron en un review, todo lo bueno tiene final.

Espero que me dejen comentarios sobre la historia, espero que terminando esta historia, pueda continuar con otra adaptación.

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	11. Chapter 11

Una historia que pertenece a Susan Stephens, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Lo que había dicho Darien sobre el tema del bebé no hubiera ofendido tanto a Serena si no hubiera estado embarazada. Estaba segura de que lo había dicho de forma inocente, pero las hormonas que deambulaban por su cuerpo tendían a exagerarlo todo.

—Bueno, si no vas a decir nada —dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos—, no sé qué más puedo decir —añadió agitando las manos con frustración y acercándose hasta la ventana.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, pero era incapaz de hablar.

—Darien... —consiguió decir finalmente.

Él se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—No te enfades —añadió ella suavemente—. Realmente necesito estar contigo esta noche.

—Por supuesto —contestó amablemente tomándola de las manos y abrazándola.

Darien la estuvo abrazando toda la noche. No dijo nada cuando ella salió con el pijama puesto del baño. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Serena se subió a la gigantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel. Simplemente se acostó a su lado y apagó la luz.

Cuando él se despertó temprano por la mañana, se la encontró de pie, mirando por la ventana.

—Darien —dijo ella dándose la vuelta al notar que él se había despertado—, creo que está nevando.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—Hoy nadie podrá salir de Lech —murmuró él—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —admitió ella, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su marido estaba casi desnudo; sola mente llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos, a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Llamaré al servicio de habitaciones. Hoy también nos lo tomaremos con calma, no podemos ir a ningún sitio.

El hecho de que hubieran pasado toda la noche en la misma cama y que él no hubiera intentado hacer el amor con ella, preocupaba a Serena. ¿Seguiría enfadado con ella? ¿Habría dejado de quererla?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que estar aquí? —preguntó ella intentando aclarar su mente.

Pero él estaba al teléfono e hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella hablara en voz baja.

—Ya está —dijo él cuando colgó el auricular—. Tranquila, Serena. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Relajémonos y disfrutemos de las vacaciones. ¿Por qué no paras de dar vueltas y te das otro baño mientras llega el desayuno?

¿Querría poner distancia entre ellos?, se preguntó Serena asustada. Sentía que una tormenta de emociones se estaba apoderando de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —insistió ella de nuevo.

—¿El desayuno?

—No, el desayuno no. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Darien.

—¿Lo sé, Serena? —exclamó él—. Te has levantado muy susceptible esta mañana. ¿Es algo que haya dicho o hecho?

La cara de Serena se encendió como una llama.

—Parece que te ha entrado una prisa loca por marcharte de Lech —insistió él—. ¿Tienes alguna cita importante esperándote?

—No, por supuesto que no. He venido aquí para estar contigo.

—Bueno, contestando a tu pregunta —empezó a decir él con frialdad—, aquéllos que tengan que irse hoy de aquí, lo podrán hacer acompañados de un guía local. Los que no tienen tanta prisa en volver a la realidad, se podrán quedar aquí hasta que despejen la carretera principal.

—Ya...

—¿En qué categoría te encuentras tú, Serena?

—Yo me quedo —dijo ella sin dudar ni un momento.

—Y, ¿qué haremos?

Parecía que Darien se estaba empezando a enfadar.

—No lo sé —contestó ella intentando acercarse un poco más a él—. ¿Contarnos historias el uno al otro?

Darien entrecerró los ojos y luego, para el alivio de Serena, sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Qué te parece ésa que nunca terminaste, ésa sobre este anillo —sugirió ella mostrándole la pieza de joyería antigua e impresionante que él le había regalado.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y él lo hizo a sus pies, sobre la alfombra.

—Nos quedamos en el momento en que Usagi encontró el anillo y creyó que era una señal de Endimion.

—Está bien —dijo Darien poniéndose cómodo—. Entonces Usagi tuvo que admitir que su amado se había ahogado. Finalmente, pensó que no se encerraría en un convento para el resto de su vida. Decidió vivir la vida como a Endimion le habría gustado que ella lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Cómo podía saber ella lo que él quería?

—Porque se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron con intensidad.

—Usagi se puso el anillo de Endimion en el dedo y volvió a Ferrara para cumplir su destino. Todas las princesas de Ferrara han llevado puesto desde aquel día el anillo que ahora tienes en el dedo.

—Es la historia más romántica que he oído en toda mi vida —admitió Serena. Era el momento de contar su propia historia.

—¿Serena? ¿Adonde vas?

—A darme ese baño que antes me has sugerido.

—No te vas a escabullir tan fácilmente para no contarme tu historia —la avisó Darien—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Serena puso un CD en el equipo de música y sacó de su bolso el libro de poesía que Darien le había regalado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada.

—¿Y esta música?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es el primer disco de Mina como solista.

—Es estupendo —murmuró Darien.

—Mina quería que tú tuvieses una copia —dijo acercándole la carátula.

Darien la besó en la mano cuando se acercó.

—Ve y date ese baño, pero no tardes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El mensaje de sus ojos era irresistible e inconfundible. El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza. Todo iba a salir bien.

—¿De verdad tengo que contarte una historia? —se quejó Serena después de su baño mientras se sentaba junto al fuego.

—Si no quieres jugar, tienes que pagar una multa.

A Darien le brillaban los ojos con picardía.

—¿Una multa?

—Claro —murmuró él seductor—, y seré yo quien la elija.

Serena notó un cosquilleo por la espalda cuando él se acercó y la abrazó. La miraba con pasión y con amor.

Se tumbaron sobre la alfombra, frente al fuego. Ella se perdió en el momento en que los labios de Darien tocaron su cuerpo y cuando aquella lengua empezó a acariciar sus pezones no hubo forma de detenerse.

Con cuidado, Darien le quitó los vaqueros y las braguitas, dejándola desnuda. Ella se estremeció contra él de forma insinuante, mientras él la mordisqueaba por todo el cuerpo acercándose cada vez más a la parte interna de sus muslos.

No había nada de malo en dejar que tu marido te hiciera el amor, pero el hecho de estar embarazada de cuatro meses y no habérselo dicho, hizo que Serena se apartara mientras él empezaba a besarla en su parte más íntima.

—¿Serena? —dijo él—. Sabes distinta.

Ella se quedó tan paralizada por aquel comentario que necesitó unos momentos para poder hablar.

—¿Diferente? —murmuró ella.

—Has oído perfectamente lo que he dicho.

El cambio en la voz de Darien la asustó. Se incorporó, se sentó sobre el suelo y se tapó con su ropa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? —se hizo un silencio—. Nunca debí haber venido —añadió ella cuando él no contestaba nada.

—Creo que me debes una explicación, Serena.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella asustada.

—Creo que lo sabes muy bien. ¿De cuántos meses estás embarazada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en el momento en que te diste cuenta?

Serena quería desaparecer de allí, que se la tragase la tierra. Aquello había sido lo último que ella había querido.

—¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo? —insistió él.

—¡Basta! —gritó ella tapándose las orejas con las manos—. Deja de hacerme preguntas, Darien, no puedo pensar.

—Menudo numerito que me habías montado —dijo él con desdén.

—¿Numerito?

—Música, poesía... hubiera preferido honestidad, ¿por qué no has confiado en mí?

Se hizo un grave silencio entre ellos.

—Todo ha sido culpa mía —siguió él diciendo—. Esa maldita cláusula, tenía que habértelo con tado...

—¡Ya está bien! —exclamó ella—. También ha sido culpa mía, Darien —insistió Serena desesperada—, pero tenía tanto miedo...

—¿Miedo? —estaba atónito—. No puedo soportar esto —añadió pasándose la mano por el pelo—. No puedo soportar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero lo peor de todo es que tuvieras miedo de mí.

—Nunca he tenido miedo de ti —admitió ella suavemente—. Tenía miedo de perderte, miedo sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo una vez que nuestro contrato terminase.

—¡Contrato! —exclamó disgustado apartando la mirada.

—Los dos nos metimos en esto de buena fe —apuntó Serena—. No nos podíamos imaginar que los sentimientos se fueran a interponer en nuestros negocios.

—¿No me vas a perdonar nunca? —preguntó él mirándola como si su vida dependiera de su respuesta.

—Fácilmente —contestó ella tomándolo del brazo—. Los dos hemos cometidos muchos errores. Nunca debería haberte abandonado, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

Darien sonrió mientras la miraba.

—Estoy totalmente superado ante la idea de tener un bebé —dijo antes de besarla.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo que realmente quieres es seguir con este matrimonio? Debe de haber muchas mujeres de sangre noble encantadas de gobernar Ferrara a tu lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ninguna es como tú —le contestó volviéndola a besar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Darien le dijo que tenía que arreglarse para la cena, Serena no pudo negarse.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó él—. Tenemos que salir a la terraza.

—¿A la terraza?

—Ponte algo encima; toma, ponte esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Darien la había arropado con su propia chaqueta.

—¿Por qué tenemos que salir a la terraza con el frío que hace?

—Deja de hacer preguntas y sal que nos vamos a perder todo.

Desde la terraza se podían ver todas las montañas. De pronto, Serena notó que alguien se había unido a ellos. Se giró extrañada para ver qué estaba pasando.

—¿Papá, mamá? —gritó cuando los vio, abrazándolos y besándolos.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño. Mira, está a punto de empezar —le susurró Darien en el oído a Serena.

—¿El qué?

Se hizo un grave silencio y una suave melodía empezó a llenar el ambiente.

—¡Mina! —exclamó Serena.

De pronto vio cómo los profesores de esquí bajaban las pistas con antorchas encendidas. El espectáculo era impresionante mientras el violín de Mina resonaba por los altavoces de la estación.

—Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he tenido nunca —murmuró ella.

Después del juego de las antorchas, Mina se reunió con ellos en la terraza y el cielo empezó a inundarse de fuegos artificiales.

—Feliz Navidad, bellisima.

—Feliz Navidad, Darien.

Era imposible ser más feliz, pensó Serena la mañana de Navidad.

—Otro regalo de Navidad —le dijo Darien incorporándose en la cama—, y esta vez es para los dos —añadió enseñándole lo que parecía un documento oficial.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que debería haber hecho hace meses. Esto es lo que pienso sobre nuestro contrato —dijo rompiendo aquel papel por la mitad—. Ya nunca podrá interponerse en nuestro camino —añadió abrazándola cariñosamente—. Te quiero, Serena. Mi esposa, mi único amor y la madre de mi hijo. De mis hijos —corrigió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien. Con todo mi corazón.

—Entonces —murmuró él—, ¿vivirás conmigo, Serena?

—Sí, lo haré —susurró ella poniéndole la mano sobre su vientre para que sintiera los primeros movimientos del bebé.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola chicas, aquí esta el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, se que es un poco corto pero creo en el está plasmado el gran amor que Darien le tenía a Serena al perdonarle ese secreto que ella estaba escondiendo, y si se hubiera extendido creo que hubiera sido relleno, a uds que les parece? Tengo razón o les hubiera gustado otro final? si es así me gustaría saberlo.

El futuro de esta gran pareja se los dejo a uds, para que se lo imaginen jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia de principio a fin, creo que fue muy romántica pero no empalagosa.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y finales de esta historia. Creo que haré otra adaptación, no estoy segura cuál pero la haré cuando termine definitivamente este semestre (Que es por ahi, dentro de dos semanas).

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron esta historia y cada capítulo me dejaban un review, realmente me daban muchas felicidad.

Para la otra adaptación prometo responder todos los reviews, para las personas que tengan cuenta directamente y para las que no, lo haré al final de cada capítulo, ya que me entere que en esta página esta prohibido responder reviews al final de cada capítulo pero haré la excepción para las personas que no tienen cuenta ;)

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


End file.
